


A Map Made in Heaven

by thegirlwiththebags



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: 1920's AU, Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Erik Killmonger x Black!OC, F/M, Slow Burn, WOC!Character, We're talking Jane Austen levels of slow burn people, bootleggers AU, idk - Freeform, if that, jsyk, the slowest of burns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 05:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 37,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14664243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwiththebags/pseuds/thegirlwiththebags
Summary: Erik ‘Killmonger’ Stevens is the biggest bootlegger in South Carolina, but he wants to be more than the middle man. After he receives a letter from an ‘old friend’ of his father, he embarks on a quest to find his homeland. Enter Audrey Cade, the finest mapmaker in the County.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s that 1920’s bootleggers AU that absolutely no one asked for! I only own my original characters of course. Marvel don’t sue me I’m broke.

 

Listening to: I blasted most of Andra Day's album: Cheers to the Fall, but my top pics were [Gin and Juice (Let Go My Hand)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=isWaUwjB5ZA), [Red Flags](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rCpXGUA3Hpo), and [Forever Mine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VGAMSfMflJI). Enjoy :)

 

* * *

 

_**March 5, 1900** : Charleston, SC_

“Baba, tell me a story.”

“A story of what unyana wam?”

“The story of home.”

“Just off the coast of South Carolina sits an island named Wakanda. Settled on by slaves who jumped from the ships and never touched an auction block or heard of a plantation. The island is big,” N’Jobu paused to laugh at Erik’s face, brown eyes wide and full of wonder though he’d heard the story hundreds of times before.

“Bigger than all of the low country combined. A river runs through it, Mountains rise to the north the Jabari woods bordering them, plains roll in the west, and the great mound of vibranium—” N’Jobu was interrupted by Erik’s excited interruption.

“The strongest metal on earth Baba?” N’Jobu mirrored Erik’s grin, nodding in encouragement as he continued the story.

“Very good unyana wam. Yes, vibranium, the strongest metal on earth sits in the great mound to the south. For years the tribes fought over the land, until a warrior was visited by the panther goddess Bast, consuming the heart shaped herb and becoming the first Black Panther.” N’Jobu glanced down to see Erik mouthing the words ‘Black Panther’ along with him.

“Then what Baba?”

“The tribes settled on the land, naming it Wakanda. With the wars done the people of Wakanda were free to work their land and trade with their neighbors. The Jabari tribe did not join in the unity but they did not start any problems again. They live in the mountains and we live in Wakanda.”

“And we still hide Wakanda Baba?”

“Yes.”

“Why?” For the first time, N’Jobu had no answer for his son.

—o—

_**August 10, 1905** : Wakanda_

“We must help them. They are people just like us. They come from our lands, they are _our_ people.”

“I allowed your son to stay here N’Jobu, do not push me, _ubhuti_.”

“This is not about my son, this is about what is right T’Chaka! We could shield so many, save so many from the horrors of that land. We could bring them to Wakanda.”

N’Jobu had seen the horrors of America on his assignment to the country. Their people lived in crumbling homes and worked for nothing. They had been slaves, lines of credit for cotton, sugar cane, and land. When N’Jobu had been “freed” he stayed longer, hoping to see his people flourish like they had in Wakanda, but he was sorely disappointed. His people weren’t free, not really, the masters had only loosened their leashes. So he found himself here, in Wakanda fighting his brother. Imploring him to see reason, to see what is right.

“They will resolve their issues on their own time. They solved the first alone.”  
T’Chaka, The King of Wakanda, the Black Panther never flinched. He knew his brother could be telling the truth, he was sure N’Jobu had no reason to lie, but those people he spoke of did not belong to Wakanda. On this, T’Chaka would not budge.

“If you can even call what is happening now a solution. Brother they are still beaten, hated and berated for existing. We cannot let this go on, not when we have the power to stop this.”

“And what would you have Wakanda do? Hmm, brother? Take in refugees? Take in every black person brought here on the ships? We have done well for ourselves brother, our island flourishes, our people flourish. You want to ruin that? I cannot allow it.” N’Jobu heard the cling of vibranium before he saw the glint of the Panther’s claws. “Wakanda belongs to its children and its children alone.”

“Would you really kill me brother? With my son in the next room?” Though T’Chaka advanced, N’Jobu did not move an inch. He looked at his king, his _brother_ , truly seeing him for the first time. A man consumed by power, a man consumed by Wakanda.

“I will do anything to keep Wakanda safe. That is the duty of the Black Panther.”

“So what will we do brother?” T’Chaka lunged, claws out and N’Jobu closed his eyes sending his last words to Bast, a prayer for Erik.

—o—

_**June 2, 1920** : Charleston SC_

Erik ‘Killmonger’ Stevens was tall, dark, handsome, and according to every woman up and down the coast, an ‘utterly loathsome cad’. He was the biggest bootlegger in the county, a criminal in every sense of the word, but there was something about him. His eyes drew the ladies in, dimples charmed them into his automobile, his tongue made them stay the night, but his words had them running out the door the next morning. The man had the mouth of a marine.

He never joined the Navy or any government run militia, not after what they did to his parents, but some of his words shocked the system harder than any Carolina moonshine ever could. Hell, his words are half the reason he got run out of California. When he came to Charleston two years ago with nothing but the clothes on his back, Erik only wanted food. Now he owns two restaurants and a juice joint named _Oakies_.

Erik Stevens has ambition, and those who thought he’d stop with the bars and bootlegging were wrong. He wanted more. Being a bootlegger is fine, it passes the time and allows him to work out his anger on any dumb bird who crosses him. But Killmonger is bored, two years of running moonshine and whisky is more than enough time to make a man want a bigger stake in the business.

The next move, the only move is to make the hooch himself. Enough of that middle manning crap, running only pays so well. The real money is in making the moonshine and the beer and whatever else the low country desires. He needs to grown his own hops and to do that he needs land. A hard thing for a black man to come by in this country.

Thoughts of forty acres and a mule crossed Killmonger’s mind as he made his way across town to Oakies. The lounge sat on the corner of Oak road and Land Parkway, and it’s shitty exterior reminded him of the foster home he occasionally stayed at in Oakland. Not his favorite memory, but it was better than being reminded of his momma, or his pops. He had just made it up to the door, fresh white spats clicking on the sidewalk when someone shouted.

“Oi! Boy, you look just like your father.” Erik had half a mind to ignore the statement on the sheer basis that he was not a boy and hadn’t been for a long time, but the speaker wouldn’t let up.

“Boy! I’m talking to you.” Killmonger waited for the man to get closer, then turned, pistol in hand. The heckler jumped.

“Alright, easy there lad! I’m just the messenger!” Killmonger left the pistol where it was, digging into the old white man’s gut. The man released a delighted laugh, unflinching as his stomach drove into the mouth of the gun.

“You are your father’s son. Erik Stevens correct?” Killmonger only lifted his brow in response, lips pursed.

“Well here you are then.” The man pulled a yellow envelope the size of a newspaper from behind his back, holding it out for Erik to take. Erik snatched the envelope with a snarl and there the door to Oakies, open.

“I left my card in there for you, drop me a line if you need some help reading that one, boy.” The man sauntered off, and Erik finally looked at the envelope. It was addressed to Erik, but not in English, in Wakandan.

—o—

Erik called the man, Ulysses Klaue, the next day. Not because he had any trouble reading the Wakandan on the envelope (the characters of the Wakandan alphabet are hard to forget, Erik had tried plenty of times after his father was gone.), but he wanted to know how Klaue, a white man, got his hands on anything related Wakanda at all. When his father told him about Wakanda, he told Erik it was a land of his people.

“Klaue.” His voice grated on Erik’s ears, but Killmonger barked right back.

“Why don’t you come down to Oakies in an hour or so. I’ll have a drink ready for you.” Erik clicked the receiver without waiting for an answer, and made his way down to the floor of Oakies, to his private booth, envelope in hand.

Killmonger let the smoke fill his head. He always had a crooner near the bar, this time it was a girl with a voice like vodka and harmonies like honey. He waved his hand and a glass was placed on his table. A sip of gin had him leaning back and spreading his legs.

_Think Erik, think. How are you going to get land that the pigs won’t raid every Sunday? Does that even exist?_

He let the gin work, drumming his fingers on the corner of the envelope. One finger slid under the flap before one of his girls danced up to him, reaching for his lap. Annoyed at the interruption, he waved her off.

“I ain’t in the mood for that mess. Go bother some other cad.” She pouted, but did as he said.

“Yes Mr. Stevens.”  
The girl was gorgeous, all of Erik’s girls are. She had smooth dark skin and a black bob sleeker than the marble bartop, but Erik needs to think. Pulling himself out of the booth, he took one last swig of his gin, and dropped the glass back on the table. His guest had arrived.

“This is quite the club _Mr. Stevens_.” Klaue mocked the girl who had just left as he made his way to the booth.

“There’s no need for you to sit.” Klaue stopped short, standing in front of table the unopened envelope sat on.

“I thought you said you’d have a drink ready for me.” On queue Erik’s bartender dropped a drink into Klaue’s hand and he grinned, mania stretching his features.

“You can stand and drink can’t you? ain’t no need for you to down old bird, I only got one question for you.” Rising from the booth and standing at full height, Killmonger towered over Klaue. “How you know my pops?”

“We go way back” Klaue could see that answer would not suffice and continued. “I met him when he was on assignment, ages ago. How is N’Jobu anyways?”

“Dead.”

“Shit.”

“You can go.” Erik waved him away as he made his way to his office with the envelope.

There was a note from his father he wasn’t ready to read, the first lines enough to break his heart all over again. His father’s ring rolled onto the desk of his office. The ring, made of vibranium ‘the strongest substance on earth’ his father has said. Erik remembered it looking larger than life when his father had shown it to him, and now it slid onto his finger with ease. He shook the envelope again, and a photograph fluttered out. It was of his mother and father, their brown skin glistening with sweat and beaming down at something in his mother’s arms. Looking closer he realized they were beaming down at him. He flipped the photo over and pulled out the last item in the envelope.

It was a thick piece of paper. It _smelled_ like Wakanda. Fresh woods, wet soil, the blooms of the heart-shaped herb, perfectly seasoned jollof, _home_. The paper was smooth and the ink glittered and glowed blue on the page. Erik read the Wakandan once slowly, then a second time greedily, then once more, writing a translation. It was a deed. A deed to his father’s land in Wakanda. His father was a prince and apparently he owned a _lot_ of land.

It looks like Erik’s plan for expansion might not be as unattainable as he thought. He wouldn’t allow hope to take root, but he did start strategizing. This is Erik’s chance to get everything he wants. He can take his father’s land back, grow hops, distill whatever he wants. He just has to find Wakanda.

* * *

 

 **Translations:**  
unyana wam- my son  
ubhuti- brother


	2. Chapter I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audrey and Erik meet. It goes about as well as can be expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's the first "real" chapter. Hope you like it! :)

Listening to: [Cadillac](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l8yMwR-1vMU) by Miguel and [LUST](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UFv57cab0zQ) by Kendrick Lamar

* * *

 

**_June 4, 1920_ ** _: Charleston, SC_

 

Audrey Cade is a nice girl. Perfectly polite to strangers, decent in the kitchen, and most importantly, talented with a pen. Give that girl a full pen and she’ll draw you the world, literally. Audrey’s mother initially described her penchant for drawing maps “a touch tiresome” seeing as any surface would do. Her mother would wake up to find the curtains rising and falling with the Atlantic ocean, the kitchen table plated with Hawaii, and her daughter’s own arms covered in New York, or Kansas, or California, or whichever country Audrey found herself interested in.

 

Not one ounce of this talent was surprising though. Audrey’s grandfather was the last mapmaker on the East Coast. Audrey, naturally adored her grandfather as he kept her stocked with pens and papers and _maps_. Plenty of references to the great wide world out there that Audrey could imagine in every way possible. 

 

_Cade’s Atlas_ sat on a rock above the sea. The place was stuffed with shelves and littered with papers, lamps hanging from every possible hook. The desk stood in the center of the room, one side facing the door and the other overlooking the wide windows that showed the sea. Audrey would sit at that desk with her grandfather and work until the sun melted into the sea and the moon climbed its way among the stars. 

 

By the time she was 14 and her grandfather passed, she was already handling the line art for most of his commissions. Her grandfather left the shop in her name, and she carried on the legacy of her grandfather. By the time she was 18 she was the best mapmaker in the country and living on her own in the apartment above the shop. Now at 23, Government commissions kept her comfortable and personal commissions from everybody and their grandmother kept her happy. At least they _did_ until a strange man banged his way into Audrey’s shop.

 

_Strange_ might not be the best word to describe the man, Audrey thought. _Tall, commanding, even a little handsome._ The wooden floorboards groaned under his fresh white spats and Audrey took in his attire. A flawlessly tailored three-piece suit hugged his frame, golden buttons glinting from the vest and jacket. It was entirely too hot for a man that size to be wearing a suit that dark, but he didn’t seem to break a sweat. His pocket square was still elegantly folded into his breast pocket and Audrey thought she might take a fancy to this man by his looks alone. 

 

“Do you stare at all of your customers like this baby doll?” His statement surprised her but his _voice_ , rich and rough caused her to drop her pen and splatter ink across her commission. She scowled in annoyance, embarrassment heating her chest worse than the summer sun beaming through the window. 

 

“No sir. How can I help you today?” The man sauntered to her desk with an infuriating smirk on his face. Audrey wondered at his hair, faded on the side like all of the other guys, but the top was somehow twisted into neat long curls. She thought they might be called locs, but there were so few images of black hair these days she couldn’t be sure. Erik took in the girl, ink splattered palms and pencils sticking out of her curly hair. She couldn’t be a day over twenty, nearly ten years his junior, but Erik found himself drawn to her easy beauty. 

 

“I need a map.” Audrey was so shocked to see the gold canines glinting in his mouth that her next words slipped out without a thought.

 

“Color me shocked.” Audrey stammered for a moment watching the man’s eyebrows raise in surprise and his lip quirk into that _smirk_. Finding herself fixating on his lips shocked her back into _some_ form of professionalism. 

 

“I mean to say—What kind of map do you need Mr…?”

 

“Stevens.” 

 

“Right. What are you looking for Mr. Stevens?”

 

“I need a map of Wakanda.”

 

“What?” Audrey hadn’t heard that name since she was a child, listening to legends her grandfather told as he painted. He told her Wakanda was a dream, a place where we could be free, _safe_. Nothing like that existed on this earth, Audrey should know, she’s mapped the globe hundreds of times. 

 

“Wakanda. It’s—

 

“A legend. Wakanda,” Audrey huffed in frustration. The last thing Audrey wants to deal with are crazy people requesting maps to lost lands. “Wakanda isn’t _real_. It’s a low-country myth.” They sang about the island in their hymns about home and dreams for the future, but never once had Wakanda been found.

 

“Wakanda is real, but it seems to me like you ain’t the bird I should be talking to about this. Is there anyone here more knowledgeable than you baby doll? I’m sure you’re good enough to help other customers, but I think I need to speak to an _expert_. Is your pops around? I assume he owns all this.” Audrey felt her fingers curl into fists. This isn’t the first time a man has undermined her in the assumption that she wasn’t the best damn cartographer in the _country_ , but it burned a hole in her stomach every time. 

 

“I own this shop, and if you don’t trust my information about an island that doesn’t exist you can take your self-righteous a—”

 

“Audrey! I hope you’ve been eating more than those—Oh! I’m sorry dear, I didn’t know you had a customer.” Audrey’s mother sailed through the shop, a bag from _Bert’s_ perched precariously on her arm.

 

“I don’t.” Erik kissed his teeth in annoyance. This girl has some nerve treating him like he ain’t more than a nuisance. Some crazy old bird looking for a lost city. Audrey’s mother glanced back and forth between the two, studying Erik’s face for a touch longer than he or Audrey liked.

 

“She’s right. I was looking for a map, but your daughter seems to think it doesn’t exist.”

 

“Well if Audrey doesn’t know you probably won’t find a soul in this County or the next who does. She’s the state cartographer you know.” The pride oozed out of every word of her sentence and Erik felt a seed of doubt forming in his gut. If these birds are telling the truth, finding Wakanda might be harder than he thought.

 

—o—

 

“Audrey, please tell me you were polite to that man.”

 

“Why?” Something in her mother’s voice stopped Audrey short. The foreign sound of fear lurked in her mother’s words.

 

“Please tell me you were polite to Erik ‘ _Killmonger’_ Stevens, the biggest bootlegger this side of the Mississippi.” Upon hearing the name Killmonger, Audrey released a squeak she wasn’t entirely proud of. The man had never told her his first name, not that she had too much time to ask between certifying him insane and kicking him out of her shop. 

 

“ _That’s_ Killmonger? But he’s so…” Audrey still wasn’t quite sure what to make of the man. When she first heard the stories of Killmonger she’d envisaged him as some stout Italian man hellbent on honor and tradition. Now, knowing that Killmonger is _black_ and arrogant, and _handsome_ …Audrey didn’t quite know what to do with all of that information. Audrey was left scrambling for something else to say as her mother pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration.

 

“He said his name was Mr. Stevens. how was I supposed to—” Her voice was weak and Audrey’s mother silenced her with a slap to the back of her head.

 

“Ouch! Ma!” Audrey had plenty of hair, but a mother’s slap always found the most tender spot. 

 

“Tomorrow, you’ll go down to his club and apologize.”

 

“Apologize to him?! For what? Ma, he’s completely…distasteful.”

 

“I don’t care if he’s the devil himself, He’s the most powerful man in the County. You don’t want to be on his bad side.” Audrey scoffed, she hardly thought his visit here and her minor attitude would put her on his bad side but Audrey’s mother didn’t agree. 

 

“Audrey, you listen to me, men like that only care about one thing: respect. I don’t want his racketeers coming down our street for “protection payment” tomorrow because you mothered of to the man. Tomorrow, you’ll go to Oakies and apologize.”

 

—o—

 

**_June 5, 1920_ ** _: Charleston, SC_

 

Erik started doing more research the second he made it back to Oakies. He called every County in the state asking about that little mapmaker. He wasn’t quite sure how to feel about how she made _him_ feel. She’s clearly intelligent, smarter than most of the broads he’d met, but the way she spoke to him? Even if she didn’t know _who_ he was, she was bold to be talking to any man like that.

 

“Hey boss, we found Kinkade. Should we bring him in?” Thomas Kinkade was originally Killmonger’s right hand man, until he heard the little weasel planning to sell him out to the feds for a quick buck. Killmonger was offended that Kinkade would sell him out for _only_ a few hundred bucks, he’s obviously worth a couple thousand at this stage in the game. Killmonger called a hit on Kinkade for that traitorous act alone, and the rat’s been on the run ever since.

 

“Make him wait in the basement, I’ve got a few errands to run.”

 

“Should we rough him up a little?” His lackey eyes brightened at the prospect of a bloody interlude but Killmonger waved him off.

 

“Nah, keep him clean for now. I’ve got plans for him.” The lackey’s eye dulled considerably but he bolstered his disappointment. Even he could hear the danger simmering in Killmonger’s voice. Eyes followed Erik out of the club as they always did and he paid them no mind as he hopped into his automobile and sped off.

 

He arrived at the County Clerk’s office in record time, strolling to the front desk and draping himself over it to speak to Mrs. Floyd. Mrs. Floyd was a nosy old bird, but she catered to Erik like he was one of her seven grandchildren. Erik couldn’t figure out why, and after using her to get out of three speeding tickets, he stopped trying to figure it out altogether. In the end she was just a connection, a way to get _his_ way.

 

“What do you know about Audrey Cade?” With the requisite greetings out of the way Erik dove into the conversation he really wanted to have. 

 

“Audrey? Oh she’s the best mapmaker there is. Such a sweet girl too.” Mrs. Floyd lit up like a Christmas tree when speaking about Audrey. 

 

“You know when I had that operation?” He didn’t, but he nodded to move her along. “Oh that darling girl volunteered some of her time to help me with the kids. She even came over and read to _me_ while I was laid up in bed. Such a sweet girl. Smart too. She can make a map of anything.” 

 

“Not anything apparently.” Erik couldn’t keep the bitterness from seeping into his voice. He hadn’t expected finding Wakanda to be as easy as finding a map and going there, but once hope slithers its way in, it can be difficult for realism to reroot itself. 

 

“Oh Mr. Stevens I’m quite sure you’re mistaken. That girl is a wonder. She can draw anything from just a memory. You just tell her where something is and what it looks like and she’s got the map made for you. She really is a talent. Best mapmaker in the whole country was the last I heard.”

 

“From memory?” Hope bubbled in his chest again. If he could remember enough about Wakanda…

 

“Oh yes Mr. Stevens. You ought to ask for her help if you need it. Tell her I sent you, she’ll give you a fair price.” Mrs. Floyd’s eyes wrinkled as she grinned and unleashed a wink. Erik barely resisted an eye roll,giving her a tight smile and making a swift exit, the promise of blood calling him back to Oakies. 

 

—o—

 

Audrey never had much use for the sad excuse of schooling that was offered to people like her in the South, but that didn’t make her stupid. Cartography was no joke, but just because she didn’t go to some fancy college didn’t mean she was stupid. She spent plenty of time reading, and studying. When she needed a break from the shop, she’d flip the sign to ‘closed’ and make her way into town to her favorite spot: _Junie’s Sweet Shop_. 

 

Junie’s place was all windows, ovens, and floured plastic countertops. The sun winked off of the linoleum floor and warmed the brick walls. The shop’s eponymous owner also happened to be Audrey’s best friend, which is why she grabbed Junie the second she entered the shop waving quickly to the kids sat out front. Normally she would stop and talk to them, maybe give them another reading lesson, but today is different. Today is the day Audrey has to go to Oakies and ‘apologize’. 

 

Audrey could ignore her mother’s wishes, she is a grown woman after all, but something about the urgency in her mother’s tone compelled her to make an effort. It was sweltering in the back of the bakery, but it was also loud. Between the mixers, freezer, and ovens the two could have a conversation without any fear of being overheard.

 

“Easy girl, what’s the rush? Audrey, you’re gonna ruin my get-up if you don’t stop pulling like that. Then what will Roy say?”

 

“That he’s grateful to have to most beautiful woman south of the Mason-Dixon in his arms every night.” The two stared at each other for a moment and then burst into laughter. It’s true that Junie was quite the beauty, clear brown skin and a body like a pin-up model, but Roy would never say such a thing. He couldn’t even _think_ of something so complementary. Not that Roy is a bad man, he just can’t seem to wield words like any old cad on the street. Junie found it charming, and that’s all that matters now. 

 

“Seriously kid, what’s the rush?”

 

“I met Erik Killmonger today.”

 

“What? The real guy? What was he like? What did he _look_ like?” Junie’s words tumbled out of her mouth and Audrey could only match her energy. 

 

“Don’t _you_ know what he looks like?” Junie’s Sweet Shop was the hottest bakery in town, but it also happens to be a juice joint on the low. Pie doesn’t pay for everything, and with their three kids Junie’s small family can always stand to make a little extra cash. It’s not like they were selling the heavy sugar stuff anyways. A little gin and whisky kept them afloat. According to Junie, Erik Killmonger himself made three deliveries every week.

 

“He always wears that creepy mask. The kids are terrified of him.” _Maybe that’s the way he likes it._ Audrey knew the mask Junie spoke of. She’d heard plenty of people describe it and even tried her hand at sketching it a couple of times. Hair and horns are what most people remembered. Junie noticed Audrey shoulder slump in disappointment. She felt for the girl because whatever answer she was looking for, Junie couldn’t give it.

 

“How did you meet him?”

 

“He came to the shop, he was looking for a map of _Wakanda_.”

 

“Wakanda? That promised land our parents would talk about? I thought that was just a myth.” Junie had already made her way to the floured countertop, stirring a sweet lemon scented batter. 

 

“It is. Or at least _I_ think it is. Mr. Stevens doesn’t seem quite so convinced.”

 

“Did he say that? What did he sound like? Did you like him? Did he like you? Oooh you could make him your daddy!” Junie suggestively wiggled her eyebrows at Audrey. Audrey on the other hand was struck by the idea. The idea of making Erik Killmonger her sugar daddy did _something_ to Audrey, though she wasn’t quite sure _what_. 

 

“Junie!” 

 

“What? It never hurts to have a wealthy man panting after you.” Junie shrugged as though this was a fact Audrey should have known and Audrey could only drop her face into her hands in embarrassment.

 

“I’m not making _Killmonger_ my daddy, or my boyfriend, or my _anything_. The man is infuriating _and_ let’s not forget, a criminal.”

 

“Nah I think he’s a good guy. You remember when those white fellas burned down Main Street last year?” Of course Audrey remembered. She’d spent months after the fire praying she wouldn’t be next. The idea of hooded men carrying torches through the night to burn down the only legacy she had shoved a stake of fear into her heart.

 

“Well _I_ heard that Stevens paid for the whole street to rebuild. Didn’t ask them for nothing in return either. Just gave away cold hard cash from the bottom of his heart.” Audrey fixed Junie with a look that screamed suspicion, but Junie only raised her arms in surrender. 

 

“Don’t look at me like that! Tony thinks I’m ‘romanticizing him like all the other broads’, but he sounds like he could be a good guy.”

 

“Doing one good thing doesn’t make him a good man Junie! Besides, I’m meant to be apologizing. I got a little mouthy with him.” 

 

“Audrey!”

 

“I couldn’t help it! The way he talks Junie, I could just—” Audrey made a strangling motion with her hands in frustration. 

 

“Audrey, quit it! The man has eyes and ears everywhere.”

 

“I thought you said he could be a ‘good guy.’”

 

“Oh hush! Go apologize and by the time you make it back, one of these pound cakes should be ready.” Audrey’s mouth watered at the promise of fresh pound cake, and shook herself. Time to apologize.

 

—o—

 

Oakies is a terrible place. A haven for derelicts and hussies and hive of criminal activity. At least, that’s what Audrey heard. The outside appearance of the place wasn’t doing much to discourage her assumptions and she steeled herself for the sight of a brothel. Instead of a whorehouse teeming with awful people and slapping pimps, she found a sleek place. 

 

The outer layer did not do this place justice. From the obsidian bartops to the marble-like floors this place looked more _modern_ than any brothel she imagined. The room was filled with smoke and a hazy voice murmuring about heaven and backseats and _Cadillac’s_. Audrey made her way to the bar, entirely too aware of her heels clicking on the floor and her dress brushing along her calves.

 

“What can I get you doll face?” 

 

“I’m here to speak to Mr. Stevens.”

 

“Mr. Stevens isn’t hiring any new girls for this club doll, but maybe if you show me what you’ve got, I could get you an interview.”

 

“Just tell him it’s about a map.” Audrey did her best to sound confident, but the depth of the darkness in the room seemed to shrink her. The bartender saw that, and smirked in response. Audrey found that this man’s smirk, instead of tying her stomach in knots like Mr. Stevens’, only infuriated her.

 

“Look, the boss man is a little tied up right now, why don’t you come back when he’s free?”

 

“Tell him it’s about Wakanda.” The confidence in her voice surprised Audrey and the bartender alike, and he finally relented, padding his way around the bar and up the stairs. Someone was whispering about heaven and backseats while Audrey waited for the man to return. When he did it was with fear simmering in his eyes.

 

“You can go up and wait outside of his office.” Without direction Audrey was left to amble up the stairs and stare down the long hallway. The scent of smoke was stronger up here, the air hazy and somehow _red_. A few paintings hung on either side of the hallway walls, and Audrey wondered at them as that same crooner sang about needs, comfort and _lust_. 

 

Audrey only had to wait a moment for the door to Mr. Stevens’ office to open. It swung wide and hit the wall with a thud, spilling smoke and cries into the hallway. Two men were dragging one man between them, bloodied and bruised. Audrey couldn’t help but stare, she didn’t want any trouble, but the man was dripping blood on the floor as she slid past the trio.

 

“Miss Cade, come in.” His voice reverberated through the hallway drawing Audrey in. His office was nothing short palatial. Intricately woven rugs, liquor slick walls, a rich cherry wood desk and a mask floating above it. It was _the_ mask. The mask that Audrey had heard so much about. 

 

Wicked eyes. Furrowed brows. Elongated horns. Animal hair that just kissed the wall. All layered with intricate carvings around the holes of the mask. It rest above Mr. Stevens like a crown and Audrey could almost see him sliding the terror over his head. 

 

“This is quite the surprise.” Audrey couldn’t focus on the words he said, instead fixated on the blood dripping down his fingertips. It smeared as he slid golden knuckles off of his thick, strong fingers.

 

“Emerson said you had something to tell me about Wakanda?”

 

“Not quite. I just needed your bartender to stop trying to pick me up.” Erik coughed a laugh at the annoyance in her voice.

 

“I actually came to apologize Mr. Stevens. I don’t want any trouble, and I’ve heard that things go south for people who can’t get you what you want.” 

 

“So you believe everything you hear about me baby doll?” _Baby doll_. Audrey couldn’t stand the way that phrase made her react. Not to mention the teasing tone and the quirk of his lips.

 

“I just don’t want any trouble Mr. Stevens.” Erik took the famed Audrey Cade, mapmaking extraordinaire. Her clothes were simple, brown skin dotted with beauty marks and hands stained with ink. Her eyes always seemed to meet his, not a challenge but an interest. As though she was trying to puzzle him out as much as he was her. 

 

“You know Miss Cade I heard something interesting about _you_ the other day.” Audrey’s eyebrow jumped in surprise, but Erik didn’t stop to admire the expression. “I heard you could make a map from a memory. Is that true?”

 

“If the memory is detailed enough sure.” Audrey had spent plenty of hours listening to peoples stories about the places they’d been, and even more time illustrating their memories.

 

“I have a proposition for you Miss Cade.”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you go! They're not exactly the perfect partners just yet, but time can do wonders for any relationship. (I hope lol) A road trip of sorts is up next so if you're into people in confined spaces, you'll probs love it :)


	3. Chapter II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik and Audrey take a road trip to gather info about Wakanda. It gets a little tense.

Listening to: [Trouble](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A8mB4IuVSyw) by Johnnyswim and [Ghost](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yNhKtEvIJJM) by Lianne La Havas

* * *

 

**_June 8, 1920_ ** _: Yemassee, SC_

 

Three days after agreeing on the terms of their business deal, Erik and Audrey were speeding down the highway in his custom Model T. All black, sparkling clean, and faster than Audrey could have ever imagined. Of course Erik wanted to get started immediately, but Audrey thought she ought to let him sweat things out. For all she knew, this was a passing fancy for him, some lofty project he had no intention of completing or paying for. So she made him wait a few days under the guise of “prior commitments”. 

 

Mr. Stevens wasn’t impressed with her excuse, but Audrey merely sniped back to quiet his grumbling.

 

“I don’t know how criminals do their dealings Mr. Stevens, but when I commit to something, I follow through.” Erik nearly harrumphed in annoyance, muttering something about being a “ _businessman_ ” and resolving himself to waiting a few days.

 

Now they were speeding south, towards an undisclosed location in _Yemassee_ Audrey knew nothing about. They were only a few minutes into the drive, wind nipping through the windows and sun shining bright as ever when Audrey found the courage to speak.

 

It’s not that Audrey was particularly afraid of Mr. Stevens, but she wasn’t stupid. She’d seen the blood on his hands when she went to Oakies. She’d heard the stories about his temper. Which is why she couldn’t understand why anyone with the reputation of Killmonger would ever _give_ money away.

 

“Mr. Stevens, can I ask you a question?” Erik couldn’t help but chuckle a bit at the apprehension in her voice and her insistence on the formality of his last name. He inclined his head towards her, tightening his grip on the gear shift.

 

“I heard a rumor about you.” Audrey hesitated again, unsure of how to word the rest of her question. Erik didn’t do anything to help her, only kept his ear tilted towards her. 

 

“When Black Main Street burned down, I heard that you paid for it to be rebuilt.” Erik finally took pity on Audrey. 

 

“What’s your question baby doll?”

 

“Did you?”

 

“Yeah.” He ran a hand over his beard, still managing to keep the car on the straight and narrow.

 

“Why? Plenty of people would say that’s a bad business move.” Audrey knew this because she had heard this plenty of times from plenty of people. When the fire happened, there had been a collection going around for all of the shop owners that had lost their place in the fire. Audrey was ready to give all she could, but her mother stopped her, her accountant strongly warned against it, her bank flat out told her they’d drop her account if she wanted to give to “those negroes”. She’d been furious that day, Audrey knew that she was one dollar sign away from being classified as one of “those negroes”. 

 

“Plenty of people huh?” Erik released a husky laugh. “Baby doll, _black_ people know that keeping the heart fo the city alive is never going to be bad business.” Audrey sat back, sinking into the plush leather seats. 

 

“So why are we going to Yemassee again?”

 

“There’s a woman there. She’s Wakandan.”

 

“How do you know her?”

 

“She used to do my hair.” Audrey’s eyes flew to Erik’s neat locs. “I _think_.”

 

“You _think_? You’re driving me all the way out to Yemassee on a _hunch_?”

 

“I sure am baby doll. Don’t worry though, I’m never wrong.” Audrey wanted to smack the smirk off of his face. 

 

An hour later, Erik slowed the car to a stop in front of an small house. He pulled on his hat, adjusting it meticulously in the mirror for a solid minute before lifting his chin in the mirror, gold glinting between his lips as he grinned in triumph. He was out of the car and around Audrey’s side before she could even fumble with the door handle.

 

“Let me see that head.” The woman wrestled the hat off of Erik’s head, managing to pop him on the head in the process. He sucked in a sharp breath in annoyance, eyes sharpening. “Yep, just as big as I remember. You and your father, two peas in a pod.” Killmonger’s mouth fell flat.

 

“Mrs. Kae, I need to talk to you about Wakanda.”

 

“Well you better come in then.” She gestured to the tiny houses around us. “Nosy ass crackerjacks…”

 

Erik remembered this house. The things around it had changed, but everything inside had stayed exactly the same. The third floorboard still let out a groan when you passed it, an open window still blew the dulled curtains in the air and the smell, like pepper and grass permeated the whole place. Audrey’s nose twitched as she took in the scene. 

 

Mrs. Kae seemed nice enough, Audrey thought. She stood at least a foot shorter than Erik and still managed to have a hold on him. The pair reminded her of her aunt and nephew, begrudgingly loving one another. Mrs. Kae had long kinky hair, puffed out past the point of control, but the woman _owned_ it. Audrey wonders what it might be like to just _live_ in the hair she had. No poking or prodding. No chemicals or wonder products.

 

Erik hated this house. He hated the memories it wrenched up. Every few weeks he would come here with his father. He and Mrs. Kae would talk on the porch for what seemed like hours before they even entered the house. He used to pray for the sound of that creaking floorboard when he first lost his father. Wished that they were back together again, talking at Mrs. Kae’s. Wished that he could see the look on his father’s face when they passed the entryway and stood in front of the image of Bast. N’Jobu would always stop and stare, taking in the bold brush strokes and regal violet dancing on the canvas. Now, seeing that painting only hurt. Only reminded Erik of his life before all of this, when his family was whole, when they had a home, before they left the low country, before it all went to shit.

 

“You might as well have a seat.” Mrs. Kae was pulling out a comb and sitting on a high stool. Audrey watched on as Erik folded himself into a seat on the rug before her, unbuttoning his shirt. Her breath caught as his shirt fell to the floor, but Erik either didn’t notice or didn’t care. Mrs. Kae on the other hand had some issues.

 

“What did you do boy?” She poked at the small keloids covering his body, before she draped a towel over his shoulders. Audrey noticed that the towel itself barely covered Erik’s broad shoulders and shook herself. _Mind out of the gutter Audrey, this is_ work _._

 

“Tell me about Wakanda.” Mrs. Kae pursed her lips snatching at his locs as Erik winced.

 

“Not until you tell me about these scars.” Her fingers worked through his hair deftly. Rooting through the locs to examine his scalp. 

 

“Nah, Mrs. Kae. I ain’t come to talk about that.”

 

“Too bad.” Mrs. Kae pulled a loc and began twisting. Erik tried a new plan of attack, gesturing to his travel companion. 

 

“Mrs. Kae, this is Audrey. She’s going to help me make a map to Wakanda.” Audrey gave a demure wave, but stayed silent. She had a feeling that whatever was going on needed to be solved by the two of them. Mrs. Kae nodded politely towards Audrey, drawing her attention back to Erik’s hair within seconds. His eyes had slipped shut under her ministrations, though he still seemed as alert as ever.

 

“A map?” She released a grunting sort of laugh. “Good luck with that.”

 

“Don’t need luck, just need you to tell me where to start.”

 

“Boy, I’m old enough to be your grandmomma. You really think I’m going to remember how to get back to the island I left decades ago?” 

 

“We don’t need to know everything mam. If there’s anything you can remember at all, like plant life or even smell. The smallest things can help us find a starting point.” Audrey did her best to sound as informative was possible without being patronizing. She had a feeling Mrs. Kae wouldn’t appreciate that. Mrs. Kae was silent for a long time, twisting her way through most of Erik’s hair as she thought. 

 

“I can’t remember much. Just a bridge, rocky sand that bleeds into forest quicker than it should, and the smell of the heart-shaped herb. It’s the only thing that follows you out here.” Audrey dutifully wrote this down in her sketchbook, noting the way Erik tensed at the mention of this heart-shaped herb.

 

 

“Why did you come to the low country anyways Mrs. Kae?” Erik was fishing for more information. More about Wakanda. Hearing Mrs. Kae talk about this place, his heart lurched. He remembered the words of his father, words he tried so hard to forget.

 

“I was looking for—“ Her voice caught. “I was looking for my kids. Two boys and a girl, my strong warriors.” Mrs. Kae sounded reverent now and Audrey had to wonder just how old she really is. “I don’t know if they were taken from home, but I wanted to see if I could…I wanted to make sure they weren’t living the life I was.”

 

“Were they?”

 

“I don’t know. That’s why I’m still here. That’s why I never went back…” _home_. Mrs. Kae glanced down, eyes squeezing shut.“It’s hidden for a reason N’Jadaka. If you leave, they make sure you can never get back.” 

 

“And you left, knowing you wouldn’t be able to get back.”

 

“My children are my priority. No island can take the place of my own blood.”

 

“That ain’t helpful Mrs. Kae.”

 

“Well that’s all I have for you young man.” Mrs. Kae patted Erik’s— _N’Jadaka’s_ shoulder, pulling off the towel and wiping her hands on it. Erik sat there for a moment, Audrey watching him for a cue for _something_. He was silent, contemplative. 

 

“N’Jadaka your father—” Erik flinched at the name, knowing how much he wanted to hear his father saying it instead.

 

“Don’t call me that Mrs. Kae.”

 

“Don’t be ridiculous N’Jakada, your father gave you—”

 

Killmonger’s face morphed into something _dangerous_. It only took a split second, but it was enough to kick Audrey into gear. Killmonger had already twisted his way around Mrs. Kae, hand diving for her throat. Audrey grabbed his hand instead, pulling him away with all of the strength she could. She made it through the front door and down the porch steps before Erik skidded to a halt.

 

“What the hell is wrong with you? Don’t you want her help?”

 

“You heard her yourself, she doesn’t know anything. This is a dead end.”

 

“That doesn’t mean you have to _choke_ her Stevens!” Erik shrugged noncommittally, his muscles rippling under warm brown skin. Audrey huffed in annoyance. Seeing Erik on the floor, prone, quiet, getting his locs retwisted, Audrey almost forgot he was a criminal. This was a harsh reminder. 

 

“Look, if we’re going to do this, we need rules.” Audrey paused. “No _you_ need rules Mr. Stevens, Since you clearly don’t know how to act.” Erik merely raised his eyebrow as Audrey continued. “Rule number one: No choking people for information. Especially people over _sixty_.” Erik snorted and rolled his eyes. 

 

“Look baby doll, I don’t care how old she is. If she’s got information I want, I’m getting it. No ifs, ands, or buts.” He towered over Audrey, leaning in closer to steal her breath as his canines glinted. “And the next time you get in my way? You’re getting a plug between those pretty little eyes.” he made a gun with his fingers and bopped her between the brows. 

 

“I mean that shit.”

 

—o—

 

**_June 8, 1920_ ** _: Rantowles, SC_

 

The pair were silent as they drove. They left Mrs. Kae’s in a hurry. Audrey had padded back into the house to ensure Mrs. Kae was still _alive_ , but the woman was gone. She ambled into the kitchen still searching for the elder, but Mrs. Kae was no where to be found. Instead, there was a note with her name on it, perched on the counter. Erik hollered for her to hurry up, and Audrey swiped the note, shoving it into her sketchpad. Erik maneuvered the automobile out of the driveway in a cloud of dust, and they were on the road again.

 

“We got one more stop.” Audrey shrugged, doing her best to stop herself from shaking. She’d never been afraid for her life before, but there’s a first time for everything. She had no doubt about Mr. Stevens’ threat. Hell, she’d seen him nearly choke a senior citizen that had _just_ retwisted his locs to near perfection! 

 

Erik was tempted to stare at Audrey as he drove. He wants to see if she was still with him. He knew he’d been harsh but she didn’t _know_ what this meant to him. What it could mean for him. Finding Wakanda is his only chance out of all of _this_. The threats, the killing, the lying, the isolation. All of that could stop. Erik could start over. This map is worth more than the land, it’s more than he’s ever put on anything before. All of his hopes are resting in this girl’s small, brown, ink stained hands. Instead of staring at Audrey, Erik kept his gaze on the country, driving along shallows rivers and seeing the lush trees reflected on the water’s surface.

 

Audrey kept her gaze out of the window as they passed a sign, welcoming them to Rantowles. The note burned a hole through her sketchbook and into her palm. She wanted so badly to unfold it but knew that she needed to do that away from Mr. Stevens. The note was addressed to her, not handsome, burly, bootleggers.

 

Erik drove for another few minutes, turning into an industrial looking complex of buildings. The structures were taller than anything she’d seen in the low country, and Audrey caught herself before she asked Mr. Stevens a question about the buildings themselves. She had no doubt he’d have some kind of answer for her, but he _had_ just threatened her an hour ago. The less she heard out of him, the better.

 

Erik managed to get out of the automobile and pull Audrey’s door open before she could blink. She ignored the hand he extended to her, hopping out and landing gracefully on her toes. Erik dropped his hand to his side, fighting the urge to guide Audrey with a hand on her back. He had a feeling she wouldn’t appreciate the gesture.

 

They approached a gunmetal grey door that reflected the afternoon sun sharper than a knife, already giving Audrey a headache. A name was neatly etched into the door, right below the peephole. _Ulysses Klaue_. Audrey could only guess this was an office, but had no idea what for. Her mind was etching all kinds of possibilities in her brain as Erik rapped on the door quickly. 

 

“Well hello boy.” Ulysses Klaue was an old white man that seemed to be the poster child for falling asleep in his drink. His cropped hair looked like it had been chopped by a combination of kitchen scissors and the dullest garden shears he could find. 

 

“Well come in, don’t let the cool air out.” There was no cool air to speak of, Erik noted the single ceiling fan, filling the room with irritating creaks and hot air. Klaue waved them into the sparse space behind him and Audrey’s nose wrinkled at the smell. It was like a bar bathroom had vomited on his sweaty skin. Audrey did her best to keep a wide berth, inadvertently pushing herself into Erik’s side. 

 

“Now then, what can I help you with? Or is it your friend that needs help?” Klaue didn’t offer them a seat and Erik didn’t ask. Instead Erik shifted himself in front of Audrey, blocking half of her view. 

 

“You said you worked with my father. What did you two do?” Erik mind had been racing with possibilities ever since he had met the man outside of Oakies, but nothing made sense. From what Erik could remember, N’Jobu never wasted him time with white men. 

 

“Oh don’t give me that look boy. I wasn’t his _master_. N’Jobu would never stand for that. I helped him retrieve something he needed for a little revolution here.” 

 

“What?”

 

“A bit of _isipho_ is all.” Audrey flinched at the way Klaue chewed out the foreign word. She had no doubt it wasn’t meant to be pronounced like ahorse grinding grain but wasn’t about to be the one to say it. She also didn’t want that man’s eyes on her again. He gave her the willies. 

 

“You’re telling me my father asked you to steal _vibranium_?” 

 

“Your father had a plan to help your people here, but he couldn’t be implicated.” Erik’s head spun. For as long as he could remember, his father had praised him that only _their_ people were allowed into Wakanda. No white man had ever found the island, which is why it still stood. 

 

“I decided to take a bullet for your old man. he smuggled me in, I completed the heist and we met up a few days later. Last I heard he was planning something different with your mother. those two were a real match made in heaven.” So this was before his mother went to jail, before his father took him to Wakanda, and years before his father died. 

 

“What do you remember about the trip there?” Klaue stared at Erik for a moment. He could see N’Jobu in his eyes and stance, hear him in his voice, but somehow he knew this child was different from his father. _Sharper_. Still, Ulysses Klaue was never one to be intimidated. 

 

“Oh don’t tell me you’re trying to go back?” Audrey saw Erik’s fingers flex as he balled them into a fist. Erik did his best to stay calm and respect Audrey’s “rules.” The last thing he needed was to make her even angrier. 

 

“Just tell me what you know.” Audrey could hear the tension in Erik’s voice and prayed he could hold his temper.

 

“There’s a ferryman…” Audrey withdrew her sketchbook, feeling around the edges to make sure the note wasn’t peeking out. Ulysses Klaue had a lot to say. Not all of it was useful and not all of it seemed true, but Audrey took what she could. When Klaue finally finished, Audrey’s hand was cramping. She could draw for days without problem, but trying to cram Klaue’s monologue about the sights and smells outside of Wakanda was a whole other beast. 

 

Erik was just happy the man finally shut up. He could only stand to hear a man talk about being crammed in a box like an animal for so long before his sliver of pity turned into annoyance. Not to mention Klaue hadn’t described anything like Mrs. Kae had. The two people could have been describing two completely different places, but he tried not to worry about that. Putting the map together was supposed to be Audrey’s specialty, he’d just have to accept that would be enough to get him to Wakanda.

 

Audrey felt she could finally breathe when they left Klaue. She couldn’t help but feel _analyzed_ as she took notes on Klaue’s trip to Wakanda. His journey didn’t match up with Mrs. Kae’s by a long shot, and she hoped that there was _something_ in that note that could help her pull this together. Mr. Stevens was a client, and she’d never let one of her clients down before and god willing that would never change. She’d just have to work with what she had. 

 

Erik rounded the car after letting Audrey in. She took his hand this time, allowing him to help her into the car. He hoped this meant she had thawed a bit. He wasn’t going to apologize for his threat. _He meant it_. Still he didn’t think he could stand the wall of ice between them any longer and did his best to melt the only way he could think of.

 

“So baby doll, you hungry?”

 

—o—

 

**_June 8, 1920_ ** _: Charleston, SC_

 

“We have a problem.” Audrey hesitated to say anything at all after the day they just had, but she had an obligation to be honest with her clients, no matter who they are. Besides, when Erik had offered food, Audrey couldn’t be too angry with him. He had looked so… _sheepish_. 

 

“What you mean we have a problem? I gave you what you wanted. Two different accounts of Wakanda.” The pair had just returned to Oakies, 8 hours later, food in tow. Roland’s was the best food in Charleston, and probably the only food black people in this city ate that didn’t come from their momma’s kitchen. 

 

Audrey wasn’t surprised to see that Erik knew Roland Howe, the man seemed to know everyone. Audrey _was_ surprised to see the genial almost brotherly relationship between the bootlegger and chef. They hadn’t even had to enter through the back, they were guided through the entire restaurant, overdressed patrons gawking at the couple as they glided towards the kitchen. Roland and Erik embraced, spoke a bit about pairing certain drinks with the menu, shook hands, and left with two armfuls of food. Somehow, he still managed to open the automobile door for Audrey. 

 

Now they were back at Oakies, a woman and man serenading each at the bar and food spread out at the table. Erik and Audrey hadn’t actually ordered anything at Roland’s, so when Erik pulled out the food and unboxed each item, Audrey’s excitement grew. Crispy fried shrimp and catfish still sizzled in one box, a bundle of biscuits waited in another, fresh greens, _just_ cooked waded in stock, cups of gravy found their way to the table and the creamiest, cheesiest, mac and cheese the pair had ever seen unveiled itself as Erik pulled a fork of it out. 

 

“Those two accounts were completely different!” And they were, Mrs. Kae had barely described anything out of the ordinary and Ulysses Klaue…Audrey wasn’t quite so sure she could trust anything that came out of the man’s mouth. 

 

“Are you sure you don’t know anyone else who’s been to Wakanda? If I can just get one more account I can probably—”

 

“I’ve got one.” Audrey’s eyes flashed to Erik. Erik on the other hand kept his head down, eyes on his plate. 

 

“You’ve _been_ to Wakanda?” In the background Audrey could hear the couple harmonizing low and mellow ’ _Don’t mean to start no trouble dear.’_

 

“I used to live there…with my father.” Erik closed his eyes to the music, breathing in gentle beats of the drum and savoring the simple plucks of the bass.

 

“What? Why did you leave?” Unlike Mrs. Kae, Audrey couldn’t imagine leaving a place like Wakanda for _anything_. Not that she’d actually _been_ to Wakanda. It’s just that the _idea_ of Wakanda was enough to make Audrey yearned for a life in a place like that. Life wasn’t terrible here per se, but it was still the low country. Her family wasn’t in chains any longer, but the fear of it was never far off. Audrey could feel change coming and it wasn’t the kind to sing about. Ever since that fire on Main street she could feel the government cooking up a new kind of oppression. 

 

“I…I don’t remember much.” But he did remember some things. Erik told her all he could. Between bites he told her about the sunsets, beautiful and unmatched. The rolling fields and the Jabari woods. The Great Mound and the magic of Wakanda. He scraped every memory he could put together, until he was rubbed raw and empty.

 

“Why did Mrs. Kae call you N’Jadaka?” Erik was surprised he didn’t flinch at his name. There was something in the way Audrey said it, the careful reverence, that made him feel…He couldn’t quite put his finger on it. Not yet at least. It took him a while to answer.

 

“That’s the name my father gave me. It’s Wakandan.” Audrey had more questions, a lot of them centering around Erik and his father, but she decided to cut her losses. It’s been a long day. She’d already endured more threats than she could have imagined and met yet _another_ unpleasant white man. 

 

“That’s all I need Mr. Stevens. I’ll get started tomorrow.”

 

“Alright.” Erik rose with a small amount of lethargy and Audrey did the same. Roland’s food was so good it usually put you into a coma afterwards. “You know you can call me Erik right? We’re business partners now.”

 

“I’d rather stick with Mr. Stevens.” Erik breathed a laugh out of his nose. 

 

“You can keep calling me that baby doll, but you ain’t fooling anyone. What you so formal for? You afraid of what might happen when you call me Erik?”

 

* * *

_Translations_ :

isipho- the gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to share a few historical notes with y’all as well. I chose the 1920′s to write about because of course it’s fun and romantic and Gatsby-esque but it was also an awesome time for black people in the states. (As awesome as you can get after slavery let’s be honest.) But for real, it was called reconstruction and plenty of black people were starting businesses and getting some land and generally flourishing. Audrey and her friend Junie could very well have owned storefronts as long as their husbands/male family members were on the loan too.
> 
> When I talk about “Black Main Street” burning down, I’m referencing a real event when Black Wall Street burned down. I’m not gonna get into all of it but I’ll link an article if you’re interested!
> 
> Tulsa’s Black Wall Street: https://timeline.com/history-tulsa-race-massacre-a92bb2356a69 
> 
> And then just so y’all know I based the “island” of Wakanda off of the Gullah Islands. Here’s their main website, and another interesting article, if you’re interested in learning more.   
> Main Site: http://gullaheritage.com/heritage/  
> Article: http://www.latimes.com/nation/la-na-hurricane-matthew-geechee-snap-story.html


	4. Chapter III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The map is finished. Let's find Wakanda.

 

Listening to: [The Long Way](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B1qgazBdKj8) Around by the Dixie Chicks, [Pay Dearly](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V55REvdqVl4) by Johnnyswim, and [The Good War](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-1XI2V0lCg4) by Kimbra

 

* * *

 

**_June 12, 1920_ ** _: Charleston, SC_

 

“Are you done yet?” Erik sang this question, as he had for the past few days. The pair were in Cade’s Atlas, Erik watching Audrey paint broad border lines and etching forests into existence.

 

“Didn’t your momma tell you a watched pot never boils Mr. Stevens?”

 

“My momma’s been in penitentiary since I was six.” 

 

“I—I’m so sorry.” Shock staggered Audrey’s words. Over the past few days, Mr. Stevens watched Audrey work. He was a fairly quiet audience, questioning her technique and methods not to challenge her, but for his own edification. He rarely shared anything personal, unless it had to do with Wakanda. 

 

“Pigs take anyone they can.” Erik shrugged, but Audrey had a feeling it wasn’t as casual as he played it off to be. 

 

“Do you go to ever see her?” 

 

“She told me not to.” 

 

Erik could remember the day they took her away. It was the last time he cried. His whole world sat out on the porch, mom pouring lemonade and dad rocking in a chair. Erik was playing with something, though he couldn’t remember what. Sirens whined louder and louder as they approached the house. Erik’s mother turned to him, eyes soft.

 

_“Don’t come looking for me.”_ Tires screeched on the pavement. 

 

_“But Ma!”_ Car doors slammed. 

 

_“You don’t need to see me like that baby. Promise me you won’t come.”_ Men shouted, boots pounded on the steps, N’Jobu placed his hand on Erik’s shoulders. 

 

_“I—I promise momma.”_ The pigs pulled her away before he could utter another word. 

 

“Just give me another hour. I’ll be done then, I promise.” Audrey’s voice, low and cautious, pulled Erik back to the present. Audrey decided she was done questioning Killmonger for the day, and focused on the map. 

 

When Audrey opened the note from Mrs. Kae, she was disappointed. It was only a a few words, more of a riddle than a clue: _Wakandan blood runs strong and rings true, but the key we are given glows bold and blue._ Gibberish. Audrey didn’t bother showing it to Erik, but she didn’t want to throw it away either. She taped it in the last page of her sketchbook, returning to the page to puzzle over the words after Erik left the shop every day for lunch.

 

Audrey kept a list of notes on Wakanda’s possible whereabouts next to her as she drew. Mrs. Kae had mentioned the sea _and_ a forest, so Audrey knew she was looking for something on the coast. _North or South?_ Erik had mentioned that before everything “went to shit” he remembered his father taking business trips to Wakanda. He informed Audrey that his father would return with gifts from “home” for him and his mother the next day. That meant that it couldn’t have been more than a few hours drive from Charleston. _North or South?_ Klaue had only mentioned a ferryman and the silent water. Audrey decided to interpret that as a fact that the bridge to Wakanda wasn’t on a rocky bluff. The closest thing to that description was the Francis Marion National Forest to the North. 

 

The fact that Wakanda was unmapped is what made Audrey brain hurt the most. Even with all of the information she was able to pull and rationalize, Audrey could _still_ be wrong. She could be miles off. Or the whole place could just _not exist_. That was the most frustrating part for Audrey. She hated to think that all of this work she was putting in would be worthless if Wakanda isn’t real. 

 

The map had taken longer than usual because she was constantly fighting herself for trusting Erik’s word, a _criminal’s_ word, that Wakanda exists. Audrey did her best to remind herself of Killmonger’s seedy background otherwise she might find herself beginning to _like_ him. She began to make up outrageous stories about him to keep her feelings in check. Erik brought her dinner? He probably picked it up from Roland’s after punching a man and leaving him to drown in his own blood in a city gutter somewhere. Erik brought her a new set of ink pens? He probably found them on the black market _or_ stole them from an art store three towns over. _Or he could just be nice_ … Audrey shook herself from her spiraling mind. Mr. Stevens is a client, nothing more. 

 

“Okay, I’m done.” Erik leaned over Audrey’s shoulder, admiring the map and inhaling her scent. _Fresh parchment and brown sugar_.

 

“Well then baby doll, It was nice doing business with you.” Erik reached to grab the map, a sort of listless sadness falling to his gut, but Audrey snatched it out of his reach.

 

“I’m coming with you.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“I coming with you to find Wakanda.”

 

“Says who?”

 

“ _I_ do. I made the damn map Stevens!”

 

“Yeah and?” Audrey was too busy flitting around the shop to see Erik’s unimpressed expression. “What about your momma? You just gon leave her with the shop?”

 

“Yes I am. She can handle the shop, she’s done it before. I’m going.” Audrey was out of the door and hopping up the stairs to her apartment when she finished. She dragged Erik along to make sure he didn’t drive off without her. “Just have to grab a few things…”

 

Audrey ignored Erik’s grumblings as she pushed her way through the apartment door, bee-lining to her bedroom and dragging out a backpack she had only used a few times. It was bulkier than she was used to, but she had no idea how long this search would take. Erik on the other hand was frozen in the kitchen. Sure, he’d been into women’s bedrooms before, but he wasn’t here for _that_. Erik was beginning to believe that Audrey would never see him as anything other than a client, but he wasn’t sure he wanted to test her limits either. He’d gotten what he wanted, the map was within his reach, but he didn’t want to shake Audrey either.

 

Erik surprised himself when he admitted that he wanted a partner on this trip. Someone to share the frustration in the search, the joy in the discovery and the disappointment should things go wrong. _Don’t think like that Erik. Don’t think that shit into existence._ Instead of staying in his own mind, Erik observed Audrey’s tiny apartment. The kitchen was covered in paintings of the world. France opening to a window over the silver sink and Greece crawling across the cupboard doors. The wood floor creaked as Audrey flitted back and forth, shoving one last shirt into her bag and grabbing her pencil case. 

 

“All done!” Audrey bounded down the stairs, Erik following slowly behind. 

 

“You’re really going to leave your mom?”

 

“I’ll write her a note.”

 

“Are you sure that will be en—” Erik stopped short when they arrived back in the shop. Audrey breezed past him, kissing her mother on the cheek and grabbing a few maps on the table behind her. 

 

“Ma! I was just abut to write you a note.” In a moment of brattiness, Audrey turned to Erik to stick her tongue out.

 

“I’m going on a research trip with Mr. Stevens.” Audrey’s mother nodded to her. She had done this plenty of times, running to the nearest train station and hopping on the express to explore another state. It was all a part of the job.

 

“Alright honey. You be careful.” She gave Audrey what looked to be a bone crushing hug, releasing her after a few moments and turning to Erik. 

 

“I’d like to speak with you before you go Mr. Stevens.” This time Audrey stopped short, wondering what her mother was up to. “Go on Audrey, he’ll meet you at the car in just a minute.” Audrey pushed down the embarrassment she had from being shooed away by her mother and walked out of Cade’s Atlas, refusing to linger at the door. 

 

“Audrey is my only child, I try to let her do what she wants, but I’m still her momma. Now, I don’t know what the two of you are up to, but if you hurt my girl, there will be a price to pay.” Killmonger admired the strength in Mrs. Cade’s delivery. He even laughed a little at her last statement. 

 

“Mrs. Cade, is that a threat?” Erik didn’t have to wonder where Audrey got her fire from. 

 

“Of course not. You of all people should know it’s a promise.” Mrs. Cade’s voice dripped with serpentine sweetness andErik’s vicious smile mirrored her own. 

 

“I’ll return her in one piece Mrs. Cade. You don’t need to worry about a thing.” 

 

—o—

 

With the map in hand and a tank full of gas, the pair of explorers could have set off that second, but Erik had a few things to take care of in town. He parked in front of Oakies as usual, opening Audrey’s door in a heartbeat. Instead of following him in though, she made her way to Junie’s Sweet Shop. If she was really on her way to _discover_ Wakanda, she needed to see her best friend one last time. 

 

When she entered, Audrey tried to remember every little detail. She didn’t know when she’d be back. She waved to the kids out front, giving their new puppy a scratch before making her way to the back. Junie was slamming a wad of dough down on the counter. It hit the linoleum with a slap and the scent of cinnamon and sugar flew through the air to Audrey.

 

“I’m gonna miss your cinnamon scrolls?” Junie looked up to see Audrey’s exaggerated pout as she whined.

 

“Why are you gonna miss them young lady? Going somewhere?” 

 

“Kind of. I mean _yeah_ I’m leaving for a bit. I came to say goodbye.” In all the time she’d known her Audrey had never made a point to say goodbye to Junie. If she ever left, it was never for more than a few days and Junie would see Audrey at the shop the second she returned. Junie could tell that something was different this time. 

 

“Goodbye?”

 

“For a little while I guess. I’m going on a research trip…with Mr. Stevens.”

 

“With _Killmonger_?” Junie narrowed her eyes, though her hands never stopped kneading the dough she was working on. Audrey flinched at the laser focus Junie had on her. 

 

“Are you sure you aren’t eloping?”

 

“Junie, what? No! Why would you say that?” Audrey sputtered question after question while Junie shrugged. 

 

“People talk Audrey. They’ve seen his ride at your shop all hours of the day…” Junie trailed off suggestively, and Audrey slapped her on the arm.

 

“We are _not_ eloping. We’re going to find Wakanda. It’s a _research_ trip.” Audrey did her best to emphasize the professional nature of this trip but Junie ignored that in favor of her own assumptions. 

 

“I’m sure you can elope in Wakanda.”

 

“Junie! We’re not getting married. Now can you pack us something sweet for the road?” Audrey did her best to reign in her frustration. Junie loved to tease Audrey about any and all gentlemen callers she had. She wasn’t technically wrong, Mr. Stevens had spent a lot of time at Cade’s Atlas while Audrey was making the map, but that didn’t mean anything was going on with them. 

 

Junie filled a small box with cookies and muffins and Audrey requested more, sliding a $20 bill into Junie’s pocket.

 

“Audrey! You take that back! I don’t want your money.” 

 

“Too bad!” In reality Audrey just wanted $20 worth of sweets, because if all she got was that little box, it would be gone before she could blink. In the time they’d spent together, Audrey found that Mr. Stevens tended to eat most of her sweets. She was beginning to think those gold fangs were fillers for cavities instead of intimidation tactics.

 

Junie loaded up two more cake boxes full of treats and the two women hugged their goodbye. Arms full, Audrey crossed the street to Oakies. Someone opened the door for her and she entered the juice joint for what could very well be her last time. On stage a woman murmured about _‘hell, calling me home’_ with a cellist by her side and some kind of electric piano in front of her. She waved to the bartender, taking a seat at the golden booth Mr, Stevens claimed as his throne. 

 

“Killmonger sir, Ms. Cade has returned.” Erik nodded to his best bartender Emerson as he gathered his bags. Killmonger had already put his club in the right hands, contacted his distributor’s and warned them of his hiatus, and ensured that Mrs. Floyd could air out his apartment every few days. He wasn’t quite sure how long this whole search could take. He gathered the envelope from his father last, and made his way to Audrey. 

 

“Finished with your goodbyes baby doll?” Audrey stood and narrowed her eyes at his tone. 

 

“What? The biggest bootlegger in the County doesn’t have _anyone_ to say goodbye to?” Audrey’s tone was teasing, but for the first time Erik truly thought about it. Most of his colleagues were just that, colleagues. Erik didn’t do friends. Too messy and too much work. But, Audrey may be on to something. There was someone who had been on his mind since this morning. Years longer than that if he was being honest with himself. 

 

“There might be one person. If you don’t mind a little road trip?”

 

—o—

 

**_June 12, 1920_ ** _: Ridgeland Correctional Institution; Ridgeland, SC_

 

Audrey should really stop agreeing to road trips with criminals. The pair, well Erik, had packed everything into the car with ease. Erik barely allowed Audrey to carry the pastries to the car, and she wanted to kick her fluttering heart for reacting at his gentile act. Mr. Stevens could be kind when he wanted, but Audrey hasn’t forgotten that threat. She doubted she ever would which is why she was pinching herself for agreeing to yet another road trip with Erik ‘Killmonger’ Stevens. 

 

Erik felt…unsure of how he felt. He tried to rationalize his choice as he sped South. Audrey was silent, reading some book about tides and sketching periodically. For once he wished she would open her big mouth and talk, if only for a distraction. Erik _needed_ a distraction so he could top thinking about what he was about to do. He missed his mother. Of course he missed her, but he made her a promise and he was about to break it. He was about to break a promise he kept for over a decade. All to say goodbye. 

 

_“Don’t come looking for me._ ”

 

Erik took the long way around. He’d mapped out a route to the Ridgeland Correctional Institution when his mother had first been taken. He knew every road that ran through it, every conceivable way to get to his mother. Still, he never once took it. He’d planned elaborate escape plans in his head, even thought of assembling a team at one point, but never acted on it. He soaked up every detail of the place, from the rotting wooden sign to the cracked pavement. 

 

As he approached the door, he felt excitement bubbling up. The kind he remembered from childhood, when his father would return from Wakanda with stories and gifts. He was going to see his _momma_. He felt his heart rise at the prospect of telling his mother he was finally going _home_. He huffed a quiet disbelieving laugh at the realization. After all of these years, he was returning home. He felt closer to N’Jobu just thinking about it. 

 

Audrey walked cautiously behind Erik. She’d never been to a jail before and certainly not the main penitentiary for the county. Audrey wondered if he was meeting with some criminal before she remembered the conversation they’d had this morning.

 

“ _My momma’s been in penitentiary since I was six.”_

 

Erik pulled open the door with the kind of confidence Audrey could never muster when walking into the holding cell of the worst criminals in the state. She saw Erik’s small smile reflected in the window of the door as it swung wide. He held the door and ushered her in, and she watched Erik sign in at the front desk. They waited for a moment in silence, and then Erik was called to the front again. 

 

He disappeared through a slate grey door with an old mean-faced white man following behind. Audrey found herself holding her breath as she waited. She watched the seconds tick by on her watch, doing her best not to catch anyone’s eye. She tried, but she couldn’t help looking at the _families_ that sat waiting. Babies and mothers and brothers and sons all waiting to see someone they loved beyond belief, behind the iron bars of a shitty cell.

 

She caught the eye of a little boy unintentionally. He was staring at her, and she only turned to look at him when she felt his look. He was young, way too young to be in the waiting room of a prison. He had big brown eyes chubby cheeks and ears he _might_ grow into. She gave him a wave and he waved back happy with the attention. Before she could do anything else, Erik burst through the doors. He strode thought the waiting area, right past Audrey, and into the bright, hot day. 

 

“Excuse me.” Audrey waved to get the woman’s attention. The white woman drew her blue eyes up to my face, confused and bewildered.

 

“My partner just went back to see someone, but he just stormed out. Did something happen?”

 

“Name?”

 

“Erik Stevens.”

 

“Oh! Yes m’am something did happen.” I raised a brow, encouraging her to elaborate and quickly. There’s no telling if Erik would leave me stranded here. 

 

“He came to see his mother, but she…well she passed away.” 

 

“What?”

 

“He came to see his mother but she died here a few years ago.” _Years?_ Shouldn’t he have been notified? even if he wasn’t next of kin, he was her _son_. The courts could have sent him a letter or _something_. There was no point unloading those questions on this broad though. She didn’t seem to be the type of girl with the answers, but Erik deserved something from this place.

 

“Did she have any personal affects?”

 

“We throw everything away after a year if no one comes to pick them up.” The woman got a look at Audrey’s face and apologized. “I’m sorry for your loss.” 

 

“Sure you are.”

 

—o—

 

**_June 13, 1920_ ** _: Rantowles, SC_

 

Audrey was happy to see that Erik hadn’t left her stranded, but she wasn’t sure how to breach this conversation. In the end he opened the door for her, and they didn’t talk about anything at all. The sun was falling fast in the sky and Erik pulled over at a motel, got the pair separate rooms and bade Audrey a goodnight. 

 

Erik wanted to shoot himself in the foot for the hope he let find its way into his heart. He should have known his mother would die in that place. Everybody dies there. _Everybody dies_. The fact that he let himself believe he might still have one parent alive was the dumbest thing he’s done in a long time. He couldn’t believe he was stupid enough to believe he could see her again, after all of these years. He let his self-loathing put him to sleep, praying to Bast or whoever the hell else could hear him that he’d wake up tomorrow feeling better than he did today. 

 

Morning came and Audrey was up with the sun. She spread the map out on her bed again, feeling the forests they would go through to find Wakanda. A knock sounded on her door, followed by a command to be ready in ten minutes. Audrey was glad to see that Mr. Stevens could still talk, even if it was doling out demands. She couldn’t even begin to imagine what he must be feeling. She didn’t want to. That didn’t stop her from trying to empathize with the man when they were back in the car and on the road. 

 

“If you want to talk, I’ll listen.” Erik gazed at Audrey for as long as he could before pulling his eyes back to the road. They drove for another hour, Audrey noting the sign for the city of Rantowles again.

 

“What are we doing here?” Erik only slid the clutch into park and let the automobile idle. 

 

N’Jobu always told Erik if he wanted to come home, he should bring a gift. That’s why he made this pit stop in Rantowles. To pick up a little gift. Ulysses Klaue waiting outside of his gunmetal grey building with a khaki backpack and a maniacal grin. Audrey couldn’t figure out why the _hell_ Klaue was coming along and she “accidentally” stomped on Erik’s foot when he ushered her out of the front seat and pointed to the back seat. 

 

“I’ve got to be honest, I don’t like the idea of being the third wheel on your honeymoon. Why am I needed along this little adventure again?” Killmonger had an easy answer for Klaue, that Audrey had never even heard before now.

 

“Audrey’s got most of the location figured out, but having you along will help us to be sure we’re on the right path.” Audrey wanted to slap him for keeping her in the dark, but refrained. Besides, you can only hit so hard from the back seat.

 

“Alright, I’ll come, I’m due for a vacation anyways.” Audrey tried to ignore the shivers that rippled down her spine as Klaue laughed and they sped north on highway 17. 

 

—o—

 

**_June 13, 1920_ ** _: Francis Marion National Forest; Awendaw, SC_

 

Killmonger pulled into a dirt patch and threw the automobile in park. The trio of explorers hopped out the machine, Audrey begrudgingly accepting the assistance of Erik’s hand. She was still getting the hang of these clunky hiking boots, not to mention the pants. The three of them made quite the group, matching in khaki and burdened with backpacks. 

 

“Does this look familiar to you?”

 

“It’s dirt and trees boy, I need to get closer if I’m going to remember.” Audrey noted the way Erik’s fist clenched at the word ‘boy’ and prayed he wouldn’t do anything reckless. She warily watch Klaue make his way to the treeline making an aborted movement to follow when Erik pulled her back, into his chest.

 

“Audrey.” Her head whipped around at the sound of his voice in her ear. She stared at him in disbelief. Sure they spent a lot of time together in the past week, but he’d never dared to touch Audrey. 

 

“Hmm?” Audrey reply was distracted by his scent, and that was not what Erik wanted to hear. 

 

“Audrey! This is serious. You need to stay close to me. No matter what.”

 

“What?” Audrey heard the urgency in his voice but couldn’t understand it. No she didn’t trust Klaue, but they weren’t going on some crazy dangerous mission. For all intents and purposes, this was just a hike in the woods. 

 

“I made a promise to your momma that I would bring you ba—” Erik rolled his eyes as he was interrupted by Klaue.

 

“What are you two whispering about back there? Come on love birds! It’s time to find the hidden city.” Klaue nearly giggled with glee. Audrey gave Erik a look that shamed him for inviting this crazy man on their hunt for Wakanda but he only nudged her forward with a palm on her back. 

 

Walking across the treelike was like stepping into another world. Suddenly everything was deeper, _greener_. The trees enveloped the group and Audrey was grateful for the hand on her back. She could get lost in these woods in a heartbeat seeing as they’d barely been mapped. When Audrey had requested the maps to the area, she found the only ones available had been from the parks’ inception. The ragged edges and faded borders had left a lot to be desired and Audrey noted that she should probably convince the state to let her redo the maps when she returned. 

 

They walked until the sun was high in the sky Klaue leading them north, then south, then west. Audrey protested each time he led them in another direction, but for some reason, Erik listened to Klaue instead of Audrey. In fact, he barely said a word to Audrey the whole time they were out there, instead using the time to banter with Klaue. It’s not that Audrey was jealous, she just couldn’t understand what she had done to make Erik act so _cold_ with her. 

 

Either way, she was sick of their shit. After lunch, she resolved to go her own way, with or without the boys. The trio sat in a clearing where the trees filtered the sunlight. Erik admired the way the light bounced off of Audrey’s brown skin and prayed she remembered their conversation. He had a plan, and she’d already ruined it by coming along. He didn’t need to alter it any further, not even for a pretty little bird. 

 

“Now Klaue, I think you owe me an explanation.” He pulled a pistol from his back, and Audrey stumbled back, behind Erik. They hadn’t even finished _eating_. Klaue glanced up, bits of ham hanging from his mouth and falling into his beard. 

 

“Woah boy. What’s all that about?”

 

“Oh this? Just a little incentive. Why are you leading us on a wild goose chase?” Erik sauntered up to Klaue, and Audrey followed behind, under the guise of getting something from her backpack. She had a feeling this is what Erik meant earlier today when he told her to stay close. 

 

“Boy, you better put that gun away”

 

“Answer my question.” Erik pressed the pistol into Klaue’s temple.

 

“You don’t want to go there boy. Those people are savages—”

 

“Wrong answer.” 

 

_Bang!_ Birds erupted from the trees, wings beating loud like the blades of boat fans. Audrey stumbled back, falling on her butt as she gaped at Erik’s back. Erik meanwhile took his time wiping the blood off of his pistol with Klaue’s own handkerchief. He turn and offered her his hand, but Audrey scrambled back before she scrambled up.

 

“What the _hell_ was that? He was helping us!”

 

“Was he? He wasn’t leading us anywhere close to where you thought Wakanda might be. He was wasting my time. _Our_ time.” Killmonger was annoyed he even had to explain himself. 

 

“So you _shot_ him?” Audrey fired back and began to pace. “Oh lord, I’ve just witnessed a murder.” She whirled on Erik “ _You_ made me witness a murder!”

 

“You said you wanted to come baby doll.” He sneered the endearment. “Besides, we don’t need him to find Wakanda. You made the damn map.” He tucked his pistol back into his pants, and bent down towards the corpse of Klaue. 

 

“So why would you—” Audrey’s voice gave out and so did she. She had no idea what this man was planning, and at this point she was too shocked to try deciphering him. 

 

“You gon’ help or nah?” Erik was busy moving the food off of the picnic blanket while he spoke and the words came out muffled. 

 

“Absolutely not!” Audrey was offended at the mere suggestion that she might help Killmonger move a _dead_ _body_. 

 

“Well you either need to help out up or dry up. I’m not trying to hear all that noise.” It had been a while since Killmonger had quickly killed a man, and he forgot how much he reveled in the silence a dead body leaves. 

 

“Whatever.” Audrey scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Once you’re done with that Stevens, maybe you can do something useful like help me look for the country you’re so keen to find when you aren’t murdering people.” 

 

“Watch your tone baby doll. Don’t forget how easily I can snap your pretty little neck.” Killmonger didn’t need to be close to Audrey to scare her. His threat rang in the air between them while he wrapped Klaue’s corpse in their picnic blanket.

 

“Besides, any white man who’s been to Wakanda ain’t never had good intentions.”

 

—o—

 

With Audrey’s directions, the pair and some ‘luggage’ found themselves on the shore of a sandy beach. No rocks or bluffs, just perfect sand and calm waters. That was enough to bring a smile to Audrey’s face, but she couldn’t see a bridge of any kind. She decided to return to the tree line and look for anything out of the ordinary. This time, Erik trailed behind her, dragging the dead man’s body along quietly. 

 

He didn’t touch her again, even when she tripped and landed on her hands and knees in front of him. He watched saw he fall, and she looked back to see him staring as she rose. Audrey glared back, ignoring the feeling stirring in her stomach in favor of finding anything that could prove her map right. She finally saw something where the trees kissed the sand and sea. 

 

“What kind of tree is that?” Erik was surprised to hear Audrey speaking to him at all, but drew his gaze to the tree she was talking about. 

 

“I don’t know, it looks like all the others.” It wasn’t, and Audrey could see that. Most of the trees in this region were lushly leafy and slender trunked. This tree was the complete opposite. It had a thick gnarled trunk and was bare branched. It almost looked like it was pasted there not planted in the ground.

 

“No it doesn’t. It looks like a baobab tree. Baobab trees don’t grow in the South, or in this country at all.”

 

“So?” Ignoring Erik, Audrey started towards the tree, palms out. It felt like a normal tree, though the bark was smoother than she expected. She stopped down to inspect the trunk, roots, and soil, looking for any sign that this was a a _sign_. Erik was a bit more hesitant, dropping Klaue’s body to the ground with a thud. Before he could touch a fingertip to the tree Audrey spoke.

 

“You said your dad was from Wakanda right? And that they had their own language? What did it look like?”

 

“I can’t describe that shit baby doll.”

 

“Did it look like this?” Erik stooped down beside Audrey brushing her small shoulder with his broad one. He was shocked to see the Wakandan alphabet spelling out: _Welcome Home._ His breath hitched. 

 

“Yeah. It—” Erik ran his fingers over the tree and for a moment the pair could have sworn it glowed blue. He caressed the letters again and there was another ebb of sapphire light. Audrey grabbed Erik’s wrist and pushed one on the tree trunk, holding it there with her own hand.

 

“Stevens, put both of your hands on the tree.” Indigo light pulsed through the tree trunk like blood through veins. Erik tried to focus on Audrey’s words and ignore her brown hand on his. 

 

“What?” 

 

“Just do it. I think the tree knows you’re Wakandan.”

 

“That’s the stupidest shit I’ve ever…” Erik couldn’t finish his sentence because the world fell open before him. More specifically, the bridge to _Wakanda_ rose from the sea.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So this chapter ate my whollllle weekend lol. I wasn’t sure I’d get it out today but it wouldn’t leave me alone either. I thought about breaking it up into two chapters but…that…never…happened? This is basically the end of Part 1 of this story and the rest will be Erik and Audrey in Wakanda, which I’m excited to write! Hope you guys like it!


	5. Chapter IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik finally goes home.

 

Listening to: [Dead and Gone](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cMxfEcRhP-o) by The Black Keys, [Crazy for You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J9unG7BUcC0) by Adele, and [Lost](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VUqxZWl1wnM) by Frank Ocean.

 

* * *

 

**_June 14, 1920_ ** _: Wakanda_

 

Audrey had never felt relief like this in her life. She was _right_. Her map had brought Erik to the bridge to the promised land, the hidden city, _home_. Her entire being felt _light_. Erik was the first to move towards the rising bridge, Audrey staring at the silent silver beads winding together to form a structure she could never have imagined. 

 

As the bridge solidified a boat sailed to shore. It was the same silver of the bridge and gleamed in the sunlight. The nose of the ship parted the water like a caress, and docked on the shore effortlessly. Instead of a plank falling from the ship’s side, a lustrous set of steps unfolded themselves to the ground effortlessly supporting the weight of a man. 

 

The man had skin darker than Audrey nothing she hadn’t seen before aside from the small raised scars framing his cheekbones. Audrey hesitated to assume they were the same keloids Erik had on his torso but they looked awfully similar to Audrey. He was cloaked in printed clothing and thick soled boots. A horn hung at his side and a key swung from his neck. _The ferryman_. It seems some of Klaue’s information was correct. 

 

“Ungubani?” Flanked by four men in identical clothing, the ferryman’s interrogation began. 

 

“I am N’Jadaka son of N’Jobu.”

 

“Akunakwenzeka.” The man gave Erik a dismissive once over, and Audrey was shocked at the man’s audacity. Had any other man looked at Killmonger like that in the streets of Charleston… It wouldn’t have ended well for him. 

 

“Awuyena omnye wethu.” Erik scoffed at the disbelief in the man’s face. With two fingers he pulled his bottom lip down lazily, exposing his gold fangs and something Audrey couldn’t quite believe. Like the glowing indigo veins of the baobab tree, Erik’s lip glittered with blue symbols. Symbols Audrey was beginning to recognize as Wakandan. 

 

“N’Jadaka.” The man rolled the named around in his mouth a few more times. The men behind him stood at attention, eyes focused on Erik and Audrey. “Akunakuba…isikhulu esilahlekile?”

 

“Lost prince? What the hell are _you_ talking about?” Erik’s understanding of the words spoken painfully reminded Audrey of her own ignorance in the world of Wakanda. She was a strange girl going to a strange place with _no_ grasp of the language and one point of contact who happened to be toting a _dead body_ at the border of said strange place.

 

“Stevens, do you have anything from your father that might prove your identity?” Audrey had already made her way beside Erik, but kept her voice low. She had no idea what was going on, but the stare off these men were having made Audrey all sorts of impatient. Nodding, Erik reached into his pocket to fish out his father’s ring. The chain winked in the sun as it swung from Erik’s fingers. The man released a breath, reaching for the ring and examining it. 

 

Days could have passed and Audrey would never have known. Everything about these people, these _Wakandan’s_ fascinated her if only because in another life, she might have been one of them. She might have known her own culture and not the stripped, hollowed version she and other blacks of the south scrambled to hold on to. 

 

“Sasicinga ukuba ulahlekile kuthi.” The ferryman made an ‘X’ with his arms and broke it, a smile rising on his face as his hands fell. His entourage followed suit. “Sam sikhulu.”

 

Erik felt like he was finally waking from a dream. Memories of his father rushed to the surface of his mind, groggy and unclear but comforting all the same. Erik’s mind strayed, remembering… N’Jobu saluting the flag of his island with pride and murmuring “Wakanda Forever”. Laughter in the palace hallways. Sitting beside his father with the elders. Jollof, and plantain, and something green he couldn’t quite recall the name of.

 

“Ndimele ndikuyise kukumkani.” The ferryman sounded urgent, and though Audrey had no idea what he said, she knew it was important. Erik however nodded and smirked, gold’s peeking out from beneath his bottom lip. 

 

“Yeah, I think I do need to see the king.”

 

—o—

 

The ride was smooth, quiet, _efficient_. The ferryman and his men barely spared her a glance when she boarded the boat ahead of Erik. Erik on the other hand couldn’t seem to look at anyone but Audrey, and he was _staring_. He was glad to see she didn’t mind his gaze because at this moment Audrey was the only thing grounding him. 

 

He took in her lashes and lips and did his best to convince himself that he was really _home_. Hope had no place in his heart but Audrey…Audrey had done the impossible, and it only took her a _week_. Erik could admit he felt his admiration for her increase tenfold. He wanted to touch her again, to _feel_ her ink stained palm in his calloused one, but settled for brushing shoulders. He had just murdered a man in front of her not an hour ago and she clearly wasn’t please with him then. There’s no telling how she feels about him now.

 

As the shoreline came into view, Audrey drank everything in. She had felt Killmonger’s stare, but the expanse of an undiscovered island was more than enough to keep her occupied. Her eyes darted over the woods at the shoreline until they weren’t _woods_ any longer. Between blinks, the dense forest Audrey _thought_ she had seen was transformed into a bright, bustling port city. 

 

They dropped some sort of anchor at a silver dock, inscribed with Wakandan and decorated with silver panther fixtures. They ambled down the plank of the boat, Erik lifting Audrey from the boat to the dock with a sure grip on her waist that left her breathless. The ferryman’s cronies hoisted her backpack on their shoulders and her fingers itched to open her sketchbook. Audrey wanted to just pick a place to sit and draw until her fingers gave out.

 

The streets weren’t quite paved, but they weren’t dusty either. They were filled with all kinds of colorful merchants and foods and fabrics and people, _black people_. Black peple filled the streets with heads held high and smiles brightening their faces. People teased each other from stall countertops and dogs whined for food with the Wakandan sun glittered in the sky like a jewel. _I could get used to this_. 

 

If the city was gorgeous, the throne room in the royal palace was another entity entirely. Audrey gaped at every little thing while Erik guided her forward with a hand on her back. Not too low as to be inappropriate of course, but needed to feel his anchor, even if it was only through his fingertips. He knew he’d been to the palace before, allowed hazy memories of running through catacombs and hallways to invade his mind, but shook them away quickly. Erik wasn’t here to reminisce. He was here to get the land he was owed, the land of his father. If that meant he had to see the king to do it, he would. He’d face down the damn devil to get what was rightfully his. 

 

After minutes of walking, they finally reached the doors to the throne room. The towering doors groaned open and Erik analyzed the room. Three elders, two women and a king. Not to mention the king’s personal guard of course. Audrey gaped at the bald women, red tunics draped over their frame and black pants tighter than anything she’d ever seen. With gold bands glittering on their necks and spears standing at their sides Audrey nearly gasped at the sight. 

 

They were brought into the center of the room, right before the king. Their bags were dropped behind their feet and Erik hoisted the body of Klaue onto his shoulder. The king stood, his long black robe covering most of his tall frame and matching pants covering the rest. Black sandals graced his feet squeaking a bit as he rose. 

 

“W’Kabi, ngubani lo mntu?” The man had a voice like whiskey and rye, strong and commanding. Though his question sounded more like intrigue than order. 

 

“N’Jadaka, son of N’Jobu, the lost prince.” Exclamations erupted in the room only settling when a woman who Audrey assumed to be the queen, rose. She wore a beige almost white gown and the most regal headpiece Audrey had ever seen. Everything in this place was beyondd her imagination.

 

“Ngaba ngokwenene ungumntanami?” The woman’s hadn’t flew to her chest in shock but her voice never wavered. Erik still found his begrudging admiration for his aunt as annoying as he did when he was eight. She was strong, but no woman was better than his momma, no matter what.

 

“Yes Queen Mother. He has returned.” The ferryman, _W’Kabi_ said this with a closed lipped smile and firm nod. 

 

“And her?” The Queen mother nodded to Audrey who froze, gaping, like a deer in headlights.

 

“Miss Cade. She’s the woman who got me here.” Erik’s voice held a kind of blistering pride in it while Audrey did her best to stand tall beside him. 

 

“And what has he returned with?” The man, the _king_ nodded towards the checkered picnic blanket that held the body of Ulysses Klaue. Erik dropped the body carelessly onto the floor in front of the king’s feet. He untied the bow that had been tied across Klaue face and unveiled his “gift”. The room exploded again with shouts of ‘Klaue!’ and ‘It cannot be!’ and plenty of other phrases Audrey couldn’t understand. The king however, did not seem phased.

 

“You have returned with the man who stole you away from us.” Erik’s mind stuttered on that sentence and he knew right then that he had to get to the bottom of this ‘lost prince’ business. As far as he knew, he and his father had left Wakanda together a few days before the pigs killed N’Jobu themselves. Sure the memories were a little hazy, but that’s what made them so enchanting. 

 

“Uncle N’Jobu was right, you have become a fierce Wakandan.” Audrey did her best to put together the puzzle with the few pieces she had to work with. If Erik’s father was the uncle of the king…that _did_ make Erik royalty. Not quite a _prince_ but definitely royal. 

 

“Cousin, what is it you came here for, exactly?” A thin girl with braids smaller than anything Audrey had ever seen piped up in question. The king gave her a scolding look and the Queen Mother pinched her side, but she only shrugged in response. Audrey was amazed at her audacity. Sure she spoke up to Killmonger every once and a while, but this girl was speaking over the king.

 

“I came here to claim my birthright.”

 

—o—

 

Audrey was whisked away by one of the fierce women that lined the throne room walls. She struggled to find Erik in the flurry of movement, but when she caught sight of him, all she could she was his hand outstretched and grasping at the air she used to occupy. She was guided through a maze of hallways and then down a set of white spiral stairs into an even brighter, whiter environment. 

 

Drum beats pulsed through the room, bouncing off of the walls and Audrey caught sight of women in mesh. Their coats and dresses and cloaks reflected the light of the room and contrasted their brown skin beautifully. They never turned to look at her, steadily focused on whatever they were working on.

 

“What took you so long?” The same girl with microbraids from the throne room stood before her. A white mesh dress enveloping most of her form, only leaving her arms and ankles free. Her hands were inked with a few tattoos and banded in silver rings. 

 

“Sorry Princess, but it was not so easy to get her here unnoticed,” Audrey listened to the conversation with unease building in her gut. _Why would she need to get here unnoticed?_ “Though she is _quite_ small. What do they feed you on the mainland?” Audrey tried to keep her scowl in check and avoid starting a fight. She was sure she wouldn’t win one with this warrior woman anyways.

 

“I want to meet the woman who made a map of Wakanda.” They all turned to stare at her, and Audrey stepped forward. She couldn’t convey the confidence that Killmonger so easily commanded, but she did pretty well especially after spending a week with the man. 

 

“Audrey Cade, Princess?” The girl waved away her title like it was nothing. 

 

“Just call me Shuri, we have _much_ to discuss.”

 

—o—

 

The Dora Milaje swept away Audrey before he could blink, and Erik cursed himself for letting her go. The tribe elders, decorated in their finest robes for the king, studied the lost prince. They had already scrutinized the girl that came with him. She held the confidence of a lamb in the midsts of wolves, but seemed to draw strength from the son of N’Jobu. 

 

Her wide eyes brought laughter to their lips, but they refrained while the king spoke, and wrote her off until N’Jadaka revealed her identity. Wakanda was, _is_ hidden from the outside world. She is the first person to have found their heavenly home. She was to be watched closely in her time here, that is, if the King allowed her to stay at all.

 

“Wam kumkani, he is within his rights.” W’Kabi spoke firmly and Erik eyed him closely. He never expected to have someone…champion for him in Wakanda, but he noted that W’Kabi should be analyzed for utility. He seemed important enough, if Erik can get him to pledge a bit of loyalty in his direction, he’d be better off.

 

“I know that W’Kabi. I am not protesting that. I only wonder—l” The king trailed off in thought. “Would you be willing to spend time here in the palace with us?” He glanced at his mother. “To reconnect. You have another cousin. My sister Shuri, she’s,” he turned to see his sister gone, and smiled at her antics, wherever she was he hoped she wasn’t making more trouble than she could handle. “She’d love to meet you.” 

 

T’Challa hadn’t changed a lick in Erik’s eyes. He was lankier sure, but he still held himself as a man who would become king. Erik had never been jealous of that title, he knew what was required to accept it. While T’Challa was taking etiquette lessons and brown nosing tribal elders, Erik was with his father listening to fairytales and saying fuck propriety. 

 

“Why?” It’s not that he hadn’t missed his cousins, but he missed his mother more. He missed his father more than this royal tableau. 

 

“It has been twenty years since I’ve seen you umzala. Do you not remember when we used to be brothers?” T’Challa was exasperated by his cousin as usual. The Queen mother watched on, nearly brought to tears by how quickly these two fell into the same rhythm of their childhood. It reminded her of T’Chaka and N’Jobu, antagonistic, but rooted in love. 

 

“N’Jadaka, you have been lost to us for so long…” Erik caved at the sound of his name falling from his aunt’s mouth. He wasn’t sure how she still held power over him, and he wasn’t entirely happy with that, but he felt for the first time since arriving here that he may actually be where he belongs. 

 

“I’ll stay, on one condition.”

 

“Anything, ubhuti.” The Tribal Elders watched on with caution as the lost prince grinned, golds fangs catching the sunlight through the window of the grand room. 

 

—o—

 

“So you are the most talented cartographer in the world yes?” Shuri had been all but interrogating Audrey for a solid hour. This might have been her 58th question but when Audrey searched for the annoyance she knew should be there, she came up empty. Shuri was vibrant, childish at times (she _was_ sixteen), and a complete and utter genius. Audrey knew Killmonger was smart, you had to be to do what he did so well, but she was beginning to think unbridled intelligence ran in the family. 

 

“I can’t say the _whole_ world, but in the States, absolutely.” When it came to her skill as a mapmaker, Audrey was never in doubt. It was the one thing she could come back to without question. Audrey had spread the map out on the table ages ago, Shuri wanting to get a glimpse of her work. 

 

“And my cousin commissioned you to find our Wakanda?” Audrey nodded along. “How did you do it?” Shuri traced the lines of rivers and shorelines in awe. Yes there are cartographers in Wakanda, but something about her work captured the essence of the land it mirrored. Shuri felt as though she was actually in Awendaw. Wherever that is. 

 

“First hand memories, eyewitness accounts, research, luck…” Shuri wanted to challenge Audrey on that ‘luck’ comment seeing as she had obviously worked hard on that map, but another question nipped at her brain. 

 

“And how long have you been dating my cousin?” 

 

“What? No! No. Mr. Stevens and I are _not_ together!” Audrey could not protest quickly enough, and Ayo snorted. Audrey had been haphazardly introduced to the Dora by Shuri, but not for lack of respect. Shuri was just a bit of a whirlwind. 

 

“Well why not? You seem quite comfortable around each other.”

 

“He’s not really my type.” _Liar_. Audrey wanted to punch her subconscious for exposing her like that, but Shuri’s interrogation didn’t stop there. 

 

“Well what is your type? I’m sure we can find you a nice Wakandan man—or woman?”

 

“No I’m not—” Audrey took a breath and rephrased her sentence after getting a glimpse of Shuri’s disappointment. “I’m not looking for anyone to date. I came because I want to map Wakanda.”

 

“Well your arrival is quite serendipitous then! I was just about to send some of my technicians to map Jabariland, but I think you’re a better bet.”

 

“Jabariland?” The word sounded fantastical to Audrey’s ears. 

 

“Yes! It is a tough terrain to cover, but I am interested in learning more about Jabari wood. I hope to combine Jabari wood and vibranium one day, but I’m still waiting on my brother’s approval.” Shuri kissed her teeth in annoyance. “If he and M’Baku would just get off of their high horses I could invent things this world has _never_ seen. But no! They must postulate and bicker like men.” Audrey laughed at Shuri’s exaggerated eye roll. Her mind was buzzing with the information Shuri was dropping on her. 

 

“Here, you’ll need a kimoyo bead bracelet. Functional, but old.” She gave Audrey an apologetic look while Audrey stared at the large beads in bewilderment. There were different Wakandan symbols etched in each bead, and they held an underlying sapphire glow like the tattoo on Erik’s lip and the veins of that baobab tree.

 

“It will have to do until I can make you and N’Jadaka some new ones. I have a few updates I want to implement before going into production.”

 

“Uh…thank you Shuri, but _what_ are these made of?”

 

“Vibranium obviously.” Shuri gasped at Audrey’s blank stare. “Vibranium. You know _vibranium,_ the strong substance in the known universe?” Shuri sounded about ready to burst at the seams with disbelief. 

 

“Oh. Okay.” _Vibranium._ Audrey could finally put a name to the silvery substance she had seen so often on this island. 

 

“On second thought, maybe I ought to join you. I need to update the wildlife logs anyways. We haven’t been there for over a century anyhow, who knows what kinds of new animals have been created in that time?” 

 

“Oh! You don’t have to…” Even as Audrey said it, she longed for a friendly face to help her navigate this new world. 

 

“Nonsense! I will not have the best mapmaker in the world traveling alone. Ayo will come as well!”

 

“She will?” Ayo cut in sharply, forcing Shuri’s attention to her and away from a pair of panthers she had started tinkering with. 

 

“ _Yes_ , she will, Her Princess demands it.” Ayo rolled her eyes playfully As Shuri stuck her tongue out at her childishly. Audrey envied the easy comradery they possessed. She’d always wanted siblings, but her mother had been to practical for that.

 

“Well…as long as you’re sure…” Audrey trailed off ad Shuri picked up before she could mumble anything more.

 

“It will be fun, I promise. I am a fantastic travel companion _Miss Cade_.” Shuri dropped her voice low on Audrey’s name, mimicking Erik, and making the three women laugh. 

 

—o—

 

10 acres of farmland, a home in every tribe, an empty warehouse, and a cottage on the grounds of the palace. And of course, thousands of Wakandian dollars. Everything he needed to be who he wants. No more middleman bullshit. He can grow the hops himself and distill whatever he wants. He can even distill what he _doesn’t_ want. Erik wondered for a moment what Audrey drinks, but shook the thought away. Besides, in all the time he spent with her, he’d never seen her touch a drop. That and, he remembered her face when she first walked into Oakies, it was like she’d never seen a juice joint in her life. 

 

“Are you ready to go N’Jadaka?” T’Challa was waiting at the door to his guest room. Well it was really his old room when he had stayed at the palace with his father. Decorated with only the finest furnishings, the glut of it all made Erik feel a touch ill. He had gone years without any of this shit after leaving Wakanda, and he was a better man for it. 

 

“Yeah cuz.” T’Challa led the way to his cottage on the property, though cottage isn’t exactly the word Erik would use to describe it. Modern monstrosity is more like it. _This_ glut of modernity however, Erik loved. Passing the threshold felt like power and walking around…Erik could feel the strength in the foundations of the home. He almost told T’Challa he could see himself living here. instead he asked the question he really wanted the answers to.

 

“So what’s all this lost prince business T? I left with my father twenty years ago.” T’Challa looked at him as though he had grown three heads. 

 

“Who told you that N’Jadaka?”

 

“Fuck you mean ‘who told me that?’ That’s my own memory! Baba and I left and then the pigs killed him a day later.” Erik could hear the boots on the steps, the shouting, and gunshots. Pigs were never light on bullets. 

 

“No. That is all wr—” T’Challa couldn’t seem to stop shaking his head. “N’Jadaka, your father was murdered by Ulysses Klaue. He kidnapped you after leaving Uncle N’Jobu to die on the palace steps. It was national news for years.” T’Challa could remember the papers littered with phrases like ‘the search continues’ and ‘send your prayers for N’Jadaka straight to Bast, may she return our son to us.’ He could almost see his father’s face, drawn low and long with the search. He remembered waking up to having no cousin at all. 

 

“Baba, The King, he sent everyone after you: The Dora Milaje and the Border Tribe alike. Even a few operatives. No one could find you.” 

 

“No one?” Erik was doing his best to grasp the fact that people, an entire _nation_ had searched for him. If he had known that at eight years old, after the death of his father…maybe things might have been different for him. Then again, maybe not, they never did end up finding him. 

 

“We searched for ten years N’Jadaka. We had assumed—We had assumed the worst.” T’Challa’s mind flooded with all of the awful possibilities he had thought up those twenty some years ago. Each scenario more terrible than the worst but none more disappointing than the fact that he might never see his cousin, his _ubhuti_ again. It was a little better when Shuri came along, but he still felt the absence of N’Jadaka lingering.

 

“Well obviously, that didn’t happen.”

 

“And I thank Bast for that cousin.” T’Challa gripped Erik’s shoulder, like he wanted to make sure he was real. 

 

“Yeah, thank Bast.”

 

—o—

 

T’Challa left Erik to explore his cottage and the larger palace grounds by himself only after making Erik promise to join them for dinner, with Audrey. Erik nodded T’Challa away and then he was alone. He spent time in the large living room, staring out of the window and processing the story T’Challa relayed. Their versions of the past were so different Erik was tempted to call bullshit on him, but it was also _twenty years_ ago. Maybe T’Challa was right, or maybe they were _both_ wrong. 

 

Erik had half a mind to wonder where Audrey was, before he remembered he had no claim on her. She could be anywhere and he would have no reason to call her to him. She wasn’t his, no matter how much he fantasied about the possibility. Instead he turned his mind to his father’s land. _His_ land. He needed to get his hands on an almanac as soon as possible and talk to some of the farmers in this region. If he was going to get in the business, he needed to start growing his hops and soon. The distillery wouldn’t be a walk in the park either, but Erik found himself excited for the work. For the first time in his life, he was working for _himself_ and that made him proud. 

 

Relaxing back on the sofa, Erik fiddled with his pocket. The letter his father had written him burned a hole through the fabric and scorched his thigh. He had waited to so long to open it, afraid of what it might do, what he might do. 

 

_N’Jadaka, unyana wam,_

 

_If you are reading this, and I am sorry you have to read this at all, I am with the ancestors, closer to Bast than I could have ever hoped. By now you will know of my passing, and I hope this letter can bring you comfort on the dark days. I will tell you of my favorite memory, so you remember how bright you made my life when I was living._

 

_It was the first time we stayed in Wakanda, a year after they took your mother. You and T’Challa argued about something you wouldn’t explain to me and I decided to take you out. We went to Wakanda’s largest plant nursery, and saw all that our fair country had to offer. I had never seen your eyes so wide in your life. We passed a beautiful flower, something vibrantly verdant and yellow and do you remember what you told me?_

 

_You told me ‘momma could grow that taller’. You probably offended a few dozen horticulturists in the greenhouse, but your loyalty to your mother trumped all of that. I do not remember a time that my smile was wider. I told you ‘she probably could’ and for the rest of the day, you pointed out things your mother could grow better and bigger and bolder._

 

_For the first time in a year, I heard you relive your favorite moments with your mother. How you used to work in the garden together, weeding and planting, watering together everyday. I learned just how closely you hold those moments dear. I pray you never forget them. I pray to Bast you find that love again. When we lost her N’Jadaka…I lost you too, but you came alive that day in the greenhouse, my son returned to me for those few hours._

 

_When we came home, you asked me something. You said: “Baba, do you ever want to be king?” I told you no, and asked the same of you._

 

_“No Baba.” You rolled your eyes, something I’m sure you learned from Okoye. “I want to be like momma, or you. I want to plant the world better! With new ideas or trees or something…”_

 

_I realize that you may have changed, people change, it is our nature, but I pray to Bast that you never forget that moment. I know I never will._

 

_I suppose T’Chaka will have raised you to advise T’Challa, and I am glad to know you will have the best Wakanda has to offer, but I do hope you will use that opportunity to better the rest of the world N’Jadaka. Not_ just _Wakanda. There are plenty of people out there who deserve more from our little island, and I have faith that you may have a hand in delivering that to them._

 

_Your Baba,_

_N’Jobu Udaku_

 

* * *

 

_Translations_

Ungubani: Who are you? 

Akunakwenzeka: Impossible

Awuyena omnye wethu: You are not even one of us.

Akunakuba…isikhulu esilahlekile: It can’t be…the lost prince?

Sasicinga ukuba ulahlekile kuthi: We thought you were lost to us

Sam sikhulu: My prince

Ndimele ndikuyise kukumkani: I must take you to see the king

—o—

ngubani lo mntu: Who is this man?

Ngaba ngokwenene ungumntanami: is it really my nephew?

—o—

Wam kumkani: My King

umzala: cousin

ubhuti: brother

—o—

unyana wam: my son

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Phew! So we’re in Wakanda and Erik…is….a….lost…….prince???? I really want to play with the idea of the nation of Wakanda knowing Erik and missing him. I’m interested to see how being basically wanted by his homeland will change his character? And he finally opened the letter! I hope it wasn’t too corny lol. His baba loved him tho!
> 
> Also a ton of Xhosa in this chapter I know, but….we’re in Wakanda…and Erik can speak it anyways so…
> 
> And Audrey is finna go on an adventure! She’s already made it to Wakanda so things can only go up from here, right?


	6. Chapter V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audrey visits Jabariland. Erik follows.

 

Listening to: [Maybe](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DDjGn56vNSWI&t=ODg3YjU3OGE3NDhmYmMwNjBiNWRlMDI2ZjYxNjNkYmY1ZWUwNDQ5NCxwNVJadWRhRQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AZSo4FVkj8WQ7ORlwjGyAWQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fyoucantkillamutant.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F175676472993%2Fa-map-made-in-heaven-chapter-5) by Asa, [From the Woods](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DntZG2InulxE&t=YjgwMjEwN2M1MWM4MzExYmU1MDQ0ZDk4ODk0MTVkOWJkYjU1Y2ExOSxwNVJadWRhRQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AZSo4FVkj8WQ7ORlwjGyAWQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fyoucantkillamutant.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F175676472993%2Fa-map-made-in-heaven-chapter-5) by James Vincent McMorrow, and [Black Sky](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DyJvBNli-nqk&t=MDUyN2Y3M2E5ZThjMmU3YWZhYTZkOTVmY2I2OWZlZmIxNThjYmRlZSxwNVJadWRhRQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AZSo4FVkj8WQ7ORlwjGyAWQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fyoucantkillamutant.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F175676472993%2Fa-map-made-in-heaven-chapter-5) by Kimbra

 

* * *

 

 

****

**_June 15, 1920_ ** _: Wakanda_

 

Ayo and Shuri were bickering when Audrey made it to the sleek black automobile that idled by the lab doors. It was lower to the ground than she had ever seen, and Audrey reveled in its slim lines and gleaming curves. _Mr. Stevens would drool over an automobile like this._

 

Shaking her head to dislodge the errant thought of her travel companion, Audrey drew her attention to the top of the car. It was covered in the what looked like vibranium, sliced into a grid of about 8 small squares. The sight of it was so strange Audrey couldn’t stop herself from blurting a question.

 

“What is that? On top of the automobile?” Shuri and Ayo turned to Audrey, incredulity painted on their faces.

 

“It’s a solar panel…” Audrey did her best to connect the dots, but Shuri’s genius escaped her. Shuri on the other hand looked more confused than Audrey. 

 

“What are _you_ using for energy sources?” 

 

“Uh…natural gas? I think?” Shuri kissed her teeth and Audrey did her best not to wilt in front of a 16 year old. Sure she was a princess more intelligent than Audrey could ever imagine, but she was still a _child_. _Right?_

 

“Gas? That’s a surefire way to destroy the entire _planet_.” Shuri had a way of sounding condescendingly playful that Audrey couldn’t quite swallow with ease. Still, Audrey swallowed her pride and accepted that in this foreign place, she would be flying blind for a while. A long while. 

 

“It’s just natural gas, how is it going to—” Ayo stopped Audrey mid question.

 

“You really don’t want to get her started on that. We’ll be here all night. Just know that when Shuri says something, there is a 99.98% that she is correct.” Audrey began to wonder just how much she _didn’t_ know.

 

“ _99.98_? Why not 100?!” Shuri protested the percentage with zeal as she nabbed the keys from Ayo’s hand.

 

“ _Because_ not even Bast knows all Princess.” Ayo sent her eye roll towards Audrey now, drawing her back into the conversation she had so quickly gotten bumped out of. She smiled gratefully and slid into the back seat of the car, buckling in and opening her sketchbook. The world of Wakanda was a sight to see, and she wanted to capture as much as she could. 

 

—o—

 

“They went _where_?” When Erik had gone looking fro Audrey this morning, he had a hell of time finding her. In fact he didn’t find her at all. Her things were gone from the guest room and she hadn’t left a trace. No pen, no pick, not even a stocking. Of course, his mind jumped to the worst case scenario. Assuming Audrey had been taken and…Erik couldn’t decide how terrible her fate might have been. 

 

That’s exactly why he deflated in relief when he found T’Challa in the hallways of the palace. The man was king, he surely knew where his visitors were. When T’Challa told him that the girls had all gone to Jabariland…His heart rate raised again. He remembered the stories T’Chaka told about the monstrous Jabari raiders. How they razed villages to the ground in honor of their hellish gorilla god Hanuman. Erik couldn’t understand why the hell T’Challa was so calm about sending his baby sister into a pit of vipers.

 

“They went to visit Jabariland, umzala.” Erik gaped at T’Challa’s unwavering serenity.

 

“You’re telling me they went to visit the most savage members of Wakandan society? And you allowed it?” T’Challa cringed, scratching the back of his neck.

 

“That may have been an unfair characterization on my father’s part N’Jadaka. The Jabari are a part of the Council now. They are a valued part of our society.”

 

“I don’t care—”

 

“She will be perfectly safe with Ayo and Shuri.” Erik couldn’t help the scoff that erupted from his mouth. A skinny genius and _one_ measly warrior against a whole tribe of _Jabari?_

 

“I’m going to get her.”

 

“I’m sure that is not necessary. Besides we need to restart your training.” T’Challa waved away Erik’s declaration and began the walk to his office.

 

“Training?” That caught Erik’s attention. He wasn’t aware that his stay in Wakanda would include _training_. 

 

“To be my advisor. There is much that needs to be done especially in terms of—”

 

“I ain’t doing shit until I see Audrey.” Erik stopped in the hallway, crossing his arms and forcing T’Challa to turn and look at him.

 

“N’Jadaka, do not be difficult.” 

 

“You want me to advise you cousin? Then I advise you pull that silver spoon out of your mouth and shove—” T’Challa stopped Erik before he could continue his vulgar speech. Bast he forgot how _sharp_ his cousin could be.

 

“Alright! Bast, N’Jadaka I’ll assemble a team and we’ll go see your cartographer…” Erik raised his head higher, satisfied that he’d won this fight.

 

“After you meet with a tutor.” T’Challa mimicked Erik’s triumphant expression while Erik’s face crumbled in annoyance. He grumbled his assent, pleased that he’d at least get to see Audrey. He was losing time to work on his father’s land, but it would still be there when he returned Audrey back, alive and well.

 

—o—

 

**_June 16, 1920_ ** _: Jabariland_

 

Audrey had thought she needed to stop taking road trips with criminals, but she was beginning to think she should broaden the scope to avoiding care rides with _all_ Wakandans. Shuri _and_ Ayo drive like maniacs, and if she didn’t know she was with some of the smartest people in the world, Audrey would have thought she’d die on this drive. 

 

When she stepped out onto the snow covered palace lawn she knew automobiles were the least of her worries. It was _freezing_. Her heart had been beating faster than she could stand while they whipped through the icy mountains, but steeping outside froze it in her chest. Audrey tucked her under her armpits, hugging herself and praying to whoever was listening that she didn’t die of frostbite on this island.

 

“Sannu Motu!” The man didn’t respond, only tilting his head down to look at the princess. “Loquacious as ever!” Shuri patted him on the chest boldly and the man, Motu, only raised his eyebrow in response. He was at least a foot taller than Audrey and he was built lean like King T’Challa. Audrey couldn’t even begin to pinpoint his age.

 

“Babban gorilla ya san game de wannan ziyarar.” 

 

“Emva koko akufanele ufune ukuba ndizise wena Princess.” 

 

“Well I don’t, but it’s so much more fun when you do it!” Ayo and Motu rolled their eyes at her childish exclamation and Audrey remained silent. The conversation was a piercing reminder of her outsider status considering she had no idea what anyone had said.

 

“Besides, we have a new guest! I want to show her how everything works.”

 

“Unalo igama?”

 

“Yes she does. Motu, this is Audrey Cade from the mainland. She doesn’t speak Xhosa _or_ Hausa, so just stick with English okay?” Audrey tried not to cringe in embarrassment when Shuri mentioned her limited language, but Motu gave her a wide smile that threw her for a loop. _The man hasn’t smiled throughout the whole conversation and now he’s the welcoming committee?_

 

“Welcome to Jabariland Audrey from the mainland. You’ll quickly find mountain life is better than that stuffy metallic city.” _Cheeky_. Shuri and Ayo scoffed, each one mumbling a pointed response under their breath. 

 

“Alright Shuri, I’ll do it, just this once. For the _semzini_.” In a flash Shuri’s face pulled in fury. She gripped Motu’s arm and squeezed. 

 

“Eh! Do not call her that. She is still one of us.” Motu shook his arm from her grasp easily, holding his hands up in surrender as he led them forward. 

 

The palace of Jabariland wasn’t nearly as grand as Wakanda’s, but it had it’s own special _feel_. There was history here and not the kind that dated back a few decades or centuries, this history oozed from the roots of the trees that hung around the palace. It was rubbed into the sea glass windows and black soil that rested between stepping stones. It was a history so untouchable Audrey felt like more of an outsider than she ever had since she made it to Wakanda.

 

“Ubangiji M’Baku. Shuri, yarinyar Wakanda ya zo tare da takwarensa na Ayo, na Dora Milajae da kuma Audrey Cade na kasar.”

 

Audrey had thought Motu was tall, but as Lord M’Baku rose and rose _and rose_ from his seat, she was beginning to rethink that initial assessment. The lord M’Baku stood so tall she had to crane her neck to see the man. He wore hard earned furs on his boots and shoulders, and leather spanned the rest of his body complementing his warm brown skin. Audrey couldn’t stop staring but he didn’t spare her a glance instead turning to Shuri in question.

 

“Shuri, who is this unexpected guest?”

 

“Why only the finest mapmaker in the world.” Shuri pulled Audrey closer to the man, cradling her arm. “This is Audrey Cade, she _found_ Wakanda.” The Lord M’Baku’s eyebrows jumped in surprise and his gaze finally met Audrey’s. 

 

“I know we spoke about having my lab technician’s do the initial mapping of Jabariland, but I believe Audrey’s expertise can be fully utilized. Only the best for the Wakandan archives right?” Shuri stood her ground as M’Baku studied the newcomer. she was small, smaller than any woman he had ever seen. Though he supposed he shouldn’t assume. If she found Wakanda then her skill was nothing to laugh at.

 

“What do they feed you on the mainland? You know too much meat can stunt your growth little mapmaker.” Shuri was ready to interject on Audrey’s behalf, but Audrey got the sense the man was joking in some way. She didn’t mind, just as long as he could take exactly what he dished out.

 

“Are you trying to convince me that you got _that_ big by _not_ eating meat Mr.—Lord M’Baku sir?” Audrey tripped over the proper title, but held her ground none the less. 

 

“Of course I do not eat meat. I am a vegetarian! And look at me, I have grown up nice and strong.” M’Baku flexed with a silly grin, happy the newcomer was not so easily offended. His men cheered back at him as he spoke. “And you at you mainlander, small and dare I say it…scrawny.” 

 

“Oh dry up you big oaf!” M’Baku gave a hearty laugh at her response, the entire throne room joining in once they realized there were no hard feelings. Audrey marveled at the lightness with which M’Baku commanded and guided the room into laughter. She also appreciated his use of English even if it was clearly for her sake more than the others. 

 

“Princess, you always bring the most entertaining guests. And with perfect timing too. The hunt is just about to begin.”

 

—o—

 

**_June 17, 1920_ ** _: Wakanda_

 

Another day wasted within these palace walls. T’Challa was insistent that he see a tutor, but none were available until today after breakfast. Erik did his best to keep busy, to keep his mind off of Audrey. He had compiled a list of farmers in the region to speak with about working his father’s land. To be exact, W’Kabi had compiled the list for Erik. Erik still hadn’t had the chance to question W’Kabi’s intentions, but he figured there would be time for that _after_ he ensured Audrey’s safety. 

 

Erik plowed his way through breakfast, barely registering what was on the plate. He had already requested to eat alone, knowing he’d be in no mood for conversation. Once he gulped down the rest of his mango juice he dressed and made his way to the library. The walls of the palace were adorned with murals and past kings glittering with vibranium paint and intricately detailed. 

 

The library itself was vast, shelves lined with books from all over the world and the entire top floor of the room reserved for the Wakandan archives. Erik studied the space, drawing back to his memories as a child, running from the lessons in here to study outside with his father. The arrival of Ramonda shook him out of his mind before he could travel too far down memory lane.

 

“Aunt Ramonda, I should have known T’Challa would send you.” Ignoring the seat across from N’Jadaka, Queen Ramonda sat on the couch next to her nephew, turning him to face her. She nearly reached out to hold his face, like she had seen his mother do so many times before. N’Jadaka’s mother was as fierce as any Wakandan, refusing to come to their little island lest she ‘fall in love with the promised land and forget her true people.’ Ramonda’s mouth twitched a smile before it fell and she spoke.

 

“I’m still a certified teacher nephew. Besides, I have not yet had the chance to speak with you since your arrival.” Ramonda inched closer to the boy she used to know. He was bigger than she remembered him, and more handsome than she could have imagined.

 

“I heard you are planning to farm your father’s land.” Erik only shrugged, uninterested in discussing anything with her. Ramonda was the closest thing he had to a mother when his was taken, and he didn’t think he’d be able to say anything without a watery voice. 

 

“Your mother would be proud. Even if you are planning on planting something that’s illegal on the mainland.”

 

“Hops ain’t illegal auntie, only liquor.” Ramonda smiled at his cheeky response. 

 

“You could always talk your way out of things.”

 

“All a part of the charm.” Ramonda picked up on his joking tone, but brought him back to earth quickly. This boy had been lost to her for nearly two decades. She wanted to know everything she could about him, everything that happened while she wasn’t there. The guilt of his absence had been eating Ramonda away since the day he was announced missing. She had made a promise to his mother to keep him safe after all, a promise she had no way of keeping. 

 

“What do you remember, mntakwabo?”

 

“About what?”

 

“Our Wakanda.”

 

“I remember…” _the stories my father told me, about how we could be great. About how Wakanda could become a refuge, a haven for everyone who looked just like me. how Wakanda had the power and intelligence to grow and change the world._ “I remember what my father told me.” Erik left it at that. He had to leave it at that, if he dug any deeper the fragile scab over his heart would break like a damn and even with Ramonda here the cover the cut, he didn’t want to be left bleeding out. 

 

—o—

 

**_June 17, 1920_ ** _: Jabariland_

 

Audrey Cade was unbearably out of shape. A fact made painfully obvious by the icy pants she released from the top of the mountain, nearly a mile behind the hunting party. Bending over to take in another breath, she thought back to her conversation with Shuri.

 

_“The hunt?” Audrey did a pretty good job of playing off Lord M’Baku’s declaration until they were on the way to their guest chambers. She stuck close to Shuri and Ayo, afraid to get lost in this wood striped palace._

 

_“It’s an annual ritual. Every year before the big frost—”_

 

_“It gets colder here?” Audrey was still shivering from being that walk between the automobile and palace._

 

_“We are in the mountains Audrey.” Audrey rolled her eyes, waving the princess off as she continued. “The women all gather to hunt the last boar of the season and it’s usually a week long process. It can take them all around the mountain which is why it’ll be perfect for us to map the mountains.”_

 

So she explained the hunt, but didn’t think it was necessary to warn her about just how taxing this hunt would be. _Great_. 

 

The morning saw Audrey swaddled up like a child in leathers and furs. She only made the comparison because she saw the children, girls, that were coming along on the hunt as well. Audrey couldn’t hide the surprise on her face, but she held her tongue. This wasn’t her culture, or her country. These women knew their children and land ten thousand times better than she did, and if they deemed it safe for five year olds, she would do her damndest to accept that.

 

The heavy clothing, icy weather, and her wandering eye all led her to where she was now. Tumbling after the Jabari women as swiftly and quietly as possible. Seeing as she was already behind, Audrey took her time mapping the land around her. She lingered by the plants she’d never seen before, knocking on tree bark and sniffing a few leaves. She wasn’t stupid enough to taste them. After about half a day, she finally caught up with the children. This was fine with Audrey, she knew kids. They were silly no matter the country or language and _usually_ kinder than adults.

 

There were five girls on the trip, two that looked to be twins around 14 years old. The other three were triplets, sturdy little 5 year olds that spent a good portion of their time looking back for Audrey. Kids are naturally curious, and these three were like peas in a pod, Audrey had never seen a closer knit group of girls. She pushed down the bubble of envy that are in her stomach, remembering when she wanted siblings so badly she’d cried for days when her mother said no. Instead she waved at their curious stares, smiling when they turned away to giggle amongst themselves.

 

“Hi. What are your names?” Audrey had made it to their side by now, forcing herself to keep up with their surprisingly brisk stride. The girls exploded into pitched giggles, and Audrey waited for the silliness to subside. 

 

“I am R’Kari, this is my sister Ti, and my other sister Maku.” The girls looked nearly identical, the only differing parts their hair and personality. R’Kari was clearly the leader of the trio, confident even so young. Ti was almost painfully shy, barely glancing up at Audrey while she fiddled with her furs. Maku was somewhere in the middle. Not as welcoming as R’Kari but nowhere near as shy as Ti. The girl fixed Audrey with a hard look, not quite a _glare_ but it was a close call. 

 

“It’s nice to meet you. My name is Audrey.” The girls repeated her name a few times, rolling it around on their tongues and fitting it to their language.

 

“That’s long. Can we call you—” Ti interrupted R’Kari by smacking her in the stomach. The two girls got into a whispered argument in yet another language Audrey couldn’t understand. She only listened as they bickered, the rapid foreign tongue curling around her ears.

 

“Yi hankali, ‘Kari. Ka tuna abinda Baba ya fada.”

 

“Ba zan kira ta cewa, Ti.”

 

“Ya yi kama da kaka kasance.”

 

“To ban kasance ba!”

 

“To kaman _sauti_ kamar—” Ti was interrupted by Maku, who had finally taken interest in her siblings conversation.

 

“Za ku tsaya biyu?” Maku’s statement was lazy and low, but whatever she said was enough to quiet the other two girls. They turned to Audrey guiltily. 

 

“Baba says we are not to call you a foreigner, why?” R’Kari moved her inquisitive eyes to Audrey.

 

“Well probably because most people don’t like to be called foreigners. It’s not the nicest word.”

 

“But you _are_ a foreigner. Right?” Ti’s statement was louder than even she expected, echoing off of the trees and surprising Audrey. 

 

Audrey wasn’t sure what the right answer was, their parents were clearly trying to teach them something and Audrey didn’t want to interfere. The kids were still looking at her expectantly and she fumbled for an answer. 

 

“Well technically _yes_ I guess I am a—” Audrey was interrupted by a cool strong voice. 

 

“I thought I told you three to keep up.” Kita, the wife of Lord M’Baku stood taller than Audrey could ever imagine, although they were the same height. There was something about how the Queen of Jabariland held her head that lended her another foot of height and grace. She was beautiful and plump, her arms and calves boasting muscle definition Audrey didn’t even know existed. With all of the beautiful people surrounding her, Audrey was beginning to think there was something in the water on this island. 

 

“Sorry Mama.” The three girls apologized monotonously. Kita smiled, rolling her eyes.

 

“Sure you are, my curious little monkeys.” Audrey jolted at the use of the word. Even with Kita’s playful voice, she had a hard time shaking the residue of institutionalized hatred off of the word. The girls laughed and stuck their tongue out making silly monkey sounds and Audrey cracked a smile too. _They’re only kids._

 

“Come along.” Kita giggled along with her kids, pushing them towards the larger group. Ti lingered behind, staying close to Audrey. Kita turned back to smile at the pair. 

 

“You too _bincike_.” Audrey knew this was directed at her, and pushed herself to start walking. Ti grabbed her furs with a small hand and a firm grip, curious gaze directed to Audrey.

 

“Mama called you an explorer. Can I call you that too?” 

 

—o—

 

**_June 18, 1920_ ** _: Jabariland_

 

Another day later Erik was _finally_ en route to Audrey. Though he had a little more luggage in tow than he had planned for. He still couldn’t convince T’Challa to let him go alone, and W’Kabi…W’Kabi hadn’t truly left him alone since he arrived. No matter where he went, there was always a member of the Border Tribe in his periphery. He questioned T’Challa about this, but he could only give a vague answer.

 

“We all want to make sure we don’t lose you again, umzala. Humor him.” 

 

The road to Jabariland was admittedly beautiful. The mountains held their own secrets and when they were dusted with snow like this, Erik couldn’t hide his awe. He wondered what Audrey thought of the jagged cliffs and snow capped mountains, before shaking his head. He was going to see the bird, there was no reason for him to be _thinking_ about her too. Turning his attention back to the Wakandian Almanac he thumbed the thick parchment pages. Erik had packed a few other books on the wildlife and agriculture of Wakanda, planning to study all he could about farming on this island on his journey to Jabariland. If his continuous thoughts about Audrey were any indication, he wasn’t succeeding.

 

They reached the Jabari palace before Erik even touched the other books, though palace isn’t quite the term Erik would use to describe the elegant glass and wooden structure. It didn’t boast futuristic modernity like Wakanda’s palace, but a sturdy, comfortable power that spoke to the priorities of the Jabari tribe. Erik pondered at the height of the doorways, thinking them a tad excessive until he saw the height of the Jabari warrior standing beside it.

 

“Barka da Sakri T’Challa.” T’Challa only nodded to the Jabari guard who spoke. Hausa wasn’t his best language, and though he was a diplomat, he wasn’t perfect. The last thing he needed to do was make a fool of himself in front of the Jabari, especially after arriving uninvited with two extra guests. 

 

“Kuna son ni in sanar da Ubangiji M’Baku daga zuwanku?” The guard smirked like he knew what T’Challa was thinking. T’Challa ignored it, the Jabari people were naturally more… _playful_ than their Wakandan counterparts.

 

“Haka ne, wannan za a gode.” Erik has never seen his cousin so uncomfortable. King T’Challa the cool, calm, and collected King of an island most would only dream about, nervous? He did his best to hide his smile. He loves the guy, but sometimes T’Challa’s perfection could get a bit annoying.

 

Once they were ushered into the glass and wooden structure, passing blazing fireplaces and open rooms, T’Challa regained his composure. When they stood before Lord M’Baku, he maintained it, though it seemed to morph into something slightly defensive. M’Baku on the other hand only stared at the tree men party. His mind had been on other things, his wife and children out to hunt mostly, he was not expecting a visit from their oh so honorable king. Though the king isn’t who M’Baku focused in on this time.

 

“So this is the prodigal nephew?” M’Baku circled N’Jadaka, studying the man. “You are much smaller than I expected.” T’Challa held his breath while W’Kabi took a few subtle steps closer to N’Jadaka. He hadn’t seen his cousin in years and even he could see the change in his eyes. There was a hardness that painted anything but an easy life for his dear cousin. 

 

“Yeah yeah, I ain’t here to fight.” Erik rolled his eyes. The man was clearly trying to intimidate him, and he hoped Audrey hadn’t had to deal with that. M’Baku on the other hand nearly pouted.

 

“Your travel companion is much more amiable.” Strolling back to his throne, he spoke. “I am afraid I cannot help you though. She’s gone with the huntresses for the next week.” This time he turned to T’Challa. “You know they cannot be disturbed.”

 

“I understand your reluctance Lord M’Baku, but you must understand that Audrey is a foreigner. She is not used to—” T’Challa’s diplomacy was instantly interrupted by M’Baku. 

 

“Foreigner? No King, she is _not_ a foreigner. She is an explorer. An explorer who is perfectly capable of taking care of herself. Besides, some of the tribes best warriors are with her. They will be fine.” Silence swept through the throne room, and Erik steeled himself for what he was about to say.

 

“Lord M’Baku, I understand you have your customs, and back on the mainland we do too.” He breathed deeply and tilted his head up to look at M’Baku. “I made a promise to her mother to keep Audrey safe. When I commit to something, I follow through. It is _my_ way.” 

 

Lord M’Baku was interested to know just what lingered between the pair, for the great cousin of King T’Challa to come all the way to the mountains just to follow her trail. He studied N’Jadaka for another moment, he _was_ small, but he looked like he could hold his own. M’Baku could tell that nothing would stop the man anyways.

 

“Fine, I’ll take you to their camp myself.” _Hanuman pray for me_. _Kita is going to kill me for ruining her fun._

 

—o—

 

After another day of walking, Audrey had finally found her stride. She still wasn’t in the front or anything, her study of the landscape was enough to keep her in the back with the kids. Audrey probably wouldn’t have been able to make it past the little ones anyways. Since yesterday Ti had kept a firm grip on her, peppering her with accented questions about the mainland, maps, and her family.

 

By now, the 5 year old knew all she could about the explorer, and marveled at her bravery. Ti herself never wanted to leave Jabariland, comfortable at home and content to let her sisters do the diplomatic traveling when they came of age. Ti told Audrey as much, and she couldn’t quite believe it.

 

“But don’t you want to see the _world_?” Audrey couldn’t think of a day when she _didn’t_ want to travel. The mysteries of the world held so much power over her, she wanted to see every end of the earth if she could.

 

“I can read about it, and look at your maps! That’s all I need.” The little girl shrugged and Audrey mirror it with her own. 

 

“Maybe one day you’ll change your mind.” Audrey laughed at the disagreement on Ti’s scrunched face before she was shushed by one of the older women. 

 

They had been following a set of tracks all day. At least that’s what Audrey was told they were doing. As far as she was concerned they were taking a leisurely walk through the snowy countryside. She hadn’t heard hide nor hair of a wild boar, and assumed they were days away but as she studied the stances of the hunting party, she could tell something had changed.

 

The ladies settled their packs in the soft snow quietly. Kita came around the back of the group, beckoning the children towards her. Ti refused to let go of Audrey’s hand, and pulled her along. Kita made a few hand gestures that the older girls nodded to, and placed her pointer finger over her mouth, signaling them all to be silent as she led them over a snowbank. 

 

There in the quiet cold was a pair of boars. Snorting cool clouds into air, they dug into the ground with their hooves, pushing away the snow to reach the dull green grass underneath. The boars were plump, and larger than anything Audrey had ever seen. Like the fruit on this island, Audrey had to assume the Wakandans had their own breed of cattle as well. It sure looked like it. 

 

Most of the hunting party ventured off to the west, goading one of the boars to go with them. Kita, Audrey and the kids lingered behind their snowbank for a moment longer before they jumped into action. Like a well oiled machine Kita lunged towards the boar, forcing it back into the older girls’ spears. Audrey hadn’t even seen the twins run behind the beast, but she didn’t have time to think of that because Ti pulled her along.

 

Hopping over the snowbank Audrey found herself studying the formation of the girls and Kita. The twins at the back as the boar squealed in pain, Kita at the head, keeping it’s attention, and the triplets and Audrey on the side. Ti passed her a small knife identical to the ones she and her sister were holding, and Audrey shivered. This is not exactly what she expected to be doing when she was mapping this territory.

 

Kita and the twins were doing a fine job of hunting the boar, small jabs and swipes keeping it docile enough to not rear back, but draining some of its strength bit by bit. Even Audrey and the triplets were doing their part, keeping the boar boxed in. They were doing fine until R’Kari tripped falling backwards as the boar found a weak spot in their formation. Before she could blink, Ti released an ear splitting shriek and took of running, Audrey in tow. The boar, of course, gave chase.

 

The pair weren’t nearly as fast as the wild beast, so they opted to run in jagged lines. Zigzagging as much as they could while the rest of their hunting group followed viciously. Audrey could hear Kita yelling instructions in Hausa, but she couldn’t understand them and Ti was shaking like a leaf. Ti stumbled over some root or rock, and Audrey bent down to pull her up. As her knees broke the snow below, she could hear the boar breathing. With Ti in her arms she stood slowly. 

 

The boar brushed its hooves on the ground, ready to charge and breathing icy clouds into her face. It lunged and Audrey pulled Ti out of the way, just as a deafening crack ripped through the icy silence. Audrey’s head whipped to the sound as the boar slid to her feet. She _knew_ that sound, the crack of a pistol, of _Killmonger’s_ pistol. Sure enough, Mr. Stevens stood a few feet behind her, palms gripping the pistol and eyes trained on the huffing boar before her. 

 

After checking to ensure Ti was okay, she hoisted the girl on her hip and made her way to Mr. Stevens. His eyes flicked to hers, then scanned her body. Erik would be pissed if that beast got so much as a scratch on her. His eyes lingered, even after seeing that she seemed perfectly fine, only a little shaken up.

 

“How did you—” Audrey was interrupted by the triplets screaming “Baba!” and running into Lord M’Baku’s arms. Ti wiggled out of her hold and joined her sisters while Kita approached the quartet slowly.

 

“Thank you for protecting my babies _‘yar’ uwa_.” She squeezed Audrey’s arm before scooping up her children one at a time and peppering them with kisses. Praising them for their bravery. M’Baku pulled his wife into a sideway embrace when she was done, and Kita only pouted a _little_.

 

“He ruined my fun.” M’Baku laughed, knowing full well that this was what she was going to say. The pair kept their gaze locked on the couple in front of them. The lost prince and the explorer locked in a cautious embrace.

 

“I’m sorry my love, there is always next year.” Kita kissed her teeth as she heard celebratory shouts from the west, signaling that the other boar had been taken down as well. This winter would be good to them. 

 

—o—

 

**_June 21, 1920_ ** _: Wakanda_

 

Erik was still skeptical about leaving Audrey with the Jabari people, but he could see that they had accepted her with open arms after the hunt. The children flocked to her, though Ti was always by her side or on her lap or on her back, giggling up a storm. Erik wondered at the effect Audrey had on the children of Jabariland as they were completely mesmerized by the “ _bincike_ ”, but he had to admit that he wasn’t any better. Her bravery knew no bounds. T’Challa, W’Kabi and himself only stayed another day in Jabariland before returning to the palace.

 

The second N’Jadaka returned to the palace, T’Challa had him with his tutor. Ramonda was a great teacher and she studied the man before her as intently as he studied the books before him. She wanted to rebuild her relationship with her nephew, and she was happy to hear he planned to stick around. Working the land isn’t a job you can just stick around for a few months to do. It can take years to yield a worthy crop. 

 

Though annoying Erik took his consultant lessons in stride. His family was happy to have him back, and that made the whole transition easier. He still missed Audrey, still thought about her warm ink stained hands wrapping around his waist and pressing into his back, but the studying helped. He also met with the WFA, or the Wakandian Farmers Association and couldn’t help the pride that filled his spirit when he met all of those black farmers. 

 

See that’s the thing the white men didn’t seem to understand about black people on the mainland. We are farmers and scientists. They wouldn’t have half the crop they yielded every year if not for _our_ expertise. Most of Erik’s knowledge was passed down from his mother, who got her information from _her_ mother who was most definitely a slave but before that a resident of the motherland. His mother and father and aunts and uncles _built_ the American economy half dead in chains. Imagine what they could do with perfect lands a full stomach and a happy heart. 

 

That’s the idealization that the WFA made reality. Each and every one of those farmers loved what they did. They prayed to Bast and tilled their fields, paying their workers a bountiful wage and caring for the land in every way they could. It was a dream. So far, all of Wakanda had been a dream. Well aside from the fact that W’Kabi still hadn’t left his side. Erik was leaving another tutoring session when he snapped.

 

“Okay, not that I don’t appreciate you looking out for me, but…Why are you doing this? Don’t you have another job?”

 

“My duties are to the king. He has instructed me to ensure nothing happens to you.” W’Kabi’s voice was measured, too much like T’Challa’s for Erik’s liking.

 

“Yeah but, every day? Everywhere I go you’re right behind me.” The last thing Erik needs is another shadow weighing him down.

 

“I apologize if this upsets you, but I must serve my ki—”

 

“Cut that mess W’Kabi. Tell me the truth.” At Erik’s demand, W’Kabi bowed his head and spoke softly.

 

“I have wanted justice for years. Ulysses Klaue took everything away from me. Everything I ever loved. And you, _not_ the king, not the _Black Panther_ ,” He sneered the moniker in disgust. “ _You,_ the lost prince, brought my parent’s murderer to justice. After twenty years.” Silence lingered between the two until W’Kabi spoke again.

 

“Should you ever need anything, I will personally get it for you. _Nantoni na_.” Erik nodded, holding back a devilish grin, glad to know he has someone at his disposal.

 

—o—

 

**_June 28, 1920_ ** _: Wakanda_

 

“Cousin, I don’t think even vibranium floors can withstand your constant pacing.” Erik barely acknowledged T’Challa’s teasing, head buried in the the most recent _Wakandian Almanac_. He was just coming up on planting season, but he hadn’t even tested the soil. _Maybe if he hired a few hands…_

 

“Umzala, she will return safe and sound.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Your love, the mapmaker. She and Shuri will return today from their research trip, just in time for your Ball and you can finally stop worrying about her.” Erik did his best to ignore the word ‘Ball’. He wasn’t a prince by any means but blood, and it made his skin itch to think about all of the _propriety_ he would have to spew out tonight. 

 

“She’s not mine.” 

 

“But…”

 

“But nothing T. She doesn’t think of me that way.” Erik’s mind flashed back to the memory of her face when he’d killed Klaue. “She thinks I’m a criminal.”

 

“You’re a _prince._ Sort of. You’re royalty cousin. What’s not to love?” T’Challa said this like it was the easiest thing in the world, and maybe it was for him, but Erik shook his head. Though he may have Wakandan blood in his veins he hadn’t been raised Wakandan.

 

“Audrey’s not impressed by that.” And she wasn’t. Even after he had saved her life, she gave him the third degree. Though he couldn’t blame her, she’d seen him kill a man. He still couldn’t help the hope that bubbled up anytime he thought about her. The hope that she could forgive that moment and…well he wasn’t sure _what_ might happen after that, but a guy could dream. 

 

“I wouldn’t be so sure.” Both of their ears snapped to the sound of an engine purring outside. “Looks like they have returned even earlier than I thought. A sleek black automobile pulled up in front of Erik’s cottage and two girls tumbled out. Shuri had a hand on her heart and stomach, clearly trying to calm herself. Audrey on the other hand…Audrey ran up to Erik the second she caught sight of him talking a mile a minute. 

 

“Shuri let me drive! It was _amazing_. Now I see why you love fancy automobiles so much Stevens. Those things really _fly_.” Erik took in Audrey’s face, open, flushed and invigorated. He couldn’t look away.

 

—o—

 

The Homecoming Ball for N’Jadaka Udaku was the worst experience of Erik’s life. Well maybe he was being dramatic, but all of the preparations leading up to it had been a pain in the ass. It only makes sense that the event was too. The only thing that made it worthwhile was the food steaming plates of roasted meat and sides that made his mouth water. That _and_ getting to see Audrey all dolled up made his night. She was stunning in a golden glittering floor length gown, hair pulled back from her face so he could drink in the rise of her cheekbones, turn of her nose, and the plains of her lips. Shuri fixed her dumbstruck cousin with a wink when she brought Audrey to him, before flitting off to do whatever it is she likes to do at these things.

 

Erik demanded that Audrey be by his side throughout the entire event. Or rather _Prince N’Jadaka_ demanded it. Erik had no qualms about using his newfound royal lineage to his advantage. The dinner was all pomp and circumstance, nothing like the dinners at home Audrey was used to. She was glad to have Erik by her side, although it sometimes felt he was sitting so close he might as well be sitting in her lap, his presence was a comfort. 

 

After a trying dinner that Audrey couldn’t even follow due to the fact everyone was _conveniently_ speaking Xhosa, Erik pulled her out of the opulent palace and into the greenhouse that rested to the east of the dining room. He wandered through a few aisles alone while Audrey took in the sheer size of the glass enclosed jungle. She had never seen anything like this back home, or anywhere else she had traveled. This was technology and nature working in tandem to _thrive_. Blooming trellises wound around glistening vibranium water pipes, and the _smell_. It was earth and summer and rain and _life_. Inhaling as deep as she could and savoring the exhale, she caught up to Erik. 

 

“So how does it feel to be a Prince, Stevens? Or should I call you N’Jadaka? _Prince N’Jadaka_?” Erik rolled his eyes at Audrey’s teasing. All this time he had been trying to get her to loosen up around him, call him Erik. Now he had to wrestle the title of “Prince” out of her chosen monikers for him. 

 

“That’s not my name babydoll.” 

 

“Technically it _is_ your birth name.” Audrey sang her taunt. These days, she couldn’t resist teasing Stevens. Something had changed after Jabariland. Their dynamic had shifted into something more comfortable. Something _easy_. Audrey wasn’t naive about the man she stood with, but she’d seen a different side of him that day. It was a side he kept showing her, and she found herself liking it. 

 

“Audrey, seriously babydoll? You really can’t call me by my name?” Audrey swallowed. She had resisted the familiarity of his name for so long…The thought of those vowels rolling off her tongue felt _intimate_ now. More intimate than she could have imagined since they first met. Her brown eyes caught his and she marveled at the heat crackling in his eyes. She fell into him, his eyes imploring her to give in, and under the light of the waning moon, she did.

 

“Fine, Er—”

 

“Prince N’Jadaka.” W’Kabi burst through the door breathing heavily. “I apologize for the interruption, but you requested I tell you the moment I saw something…different.” Erik closed his eyes and took as many deep calming breaths as he could. W’Kabi was only following orders, _his_ orders. Audrey on the other hand stared at Erik’s visage. She knew he was planning something, but she couldn’t understand how Erik could have possibly gotten one of the King’s closest confidants to spy on anything for him. 

 

Before she could analyze the situation any further, Erik squeezed her arms and bent down to press a kiss on her forehead. The gentle touch of his lips set her face on fire, and she didn’t her best not to imagine what another kiss somewhere else might do to her. Erik dropped his hands from her arms, still glittering from the lotion Shuri rubbed on her, and turned to W’Kabi.

 

“Let’s go.”

 

—o—

 

Zuri of Badu was a man known by many names throughout the world: _Liar, thief, savage_. His War Dog assignments only reinforced his loyalty to Wakanda, to the _throne_. He may have been shunned and hated by the ugly world outside, but in Wakanda, he was known only as the confidante. To T’Chaka he was like a brother, and to T’Challa a guiding hand through the crazy life of a king. 

 

Zuri had never been a proud man, but he never allowed shame to run his life. He folded out the instances of shame and neatly filed them away, so deeply into his subconscious he wouldn’t even have trouble sleeping. With practice the memories he longed to forget never resurfaced, which is why N’Jadaka’s arrival unsettled him so much. 

 

When Zuri heard that the “lost prince” had finally returned home, he staggered under the revelation. The memory of what he had done was no longer neatly folded and tucked away in his mind. It was rumpled and fluttering around his mind like a moth. All the wrong he had done did not end with his War Dog assignments, but he did was was necessary for the safety of the crown. His head ached when an image of the child floated to the surface of his mind. 

 

“Ancestors forgive me. _Bast_ forgive me.” The image of N’Jadaka searching for his father wrapped around his brain, flickering in his eyes over and over again. He stumbled on his way to the garden, a hand gripping his chest, a wheezing breath forcing its way out of his mouth. 

 

Zuri could feel phantom hands from the ancestral plane settling around his neck. 

 

“ _Bast_ , what have I done?”

 

It was only a matter of time before they squeezed.

 

* * *

 

_Translations_

umzala: cousin

—o—

sannu: Hello (Hausa)

Babban gorilla ya san game de wannan ziyarar: The great gorilla knows about this visit (Hausa)

Emva koko akufanele ufune ukuba ndizise wena Princess: Then you shouldn’t need me to introduce you Princess.

Unalo igama: Does she have a name?

semzini: foreigner

Ubangiji M’Baku. Shuri, yarinyar Wakanda ya zo tare da takwarensa na Ayo, na Dora Milajae da kuma Audrey Cade na kasar: Lord M’Baku. Shuri the princess of Wakanda has arrived with her travel companions Ayo, of the Dora Milajae and Audrey Cade, of the mainland. (Hausa)

—o—

mntakwabo: nephew

—o—

Yi hankali ‘Kari. Ka tuna abinda Baba ya fada: Be careful ‘Kari. Remember what Baba said (Hausa)

Ba zan kira ta cewa Ti: I wasn’t going to call her that Ti (Hausa)

Ya yi kama da kaka kasance: It sounded like you were (Hausa)

To ban kasance ba: Well I wasn’t! (Hausa)

To kaman sauti kamar: Well it _sounded_ like— (Hausa)

Za ku tsaya biyu: Will you two stop? (Hausa)

bincike: explorer (Hausa)

—o—

umzala: cousin

Barka da Sakri T’Challa: Welcome King T’Challa (Hausa)

Kuna son ni in sanar da Ubangiji M’Baku daga zuwanku: Would you like me to notify Lord M’Baku of your arrival? (Hausa)

Haka ne, wannan za a gode: Yes, that would be appreciated (Hausa)

‘yar’ uwa: sister (Hausa)

—o—

bincike: explorer (Hausa)

Nantoni na: anything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay so….a lot to unpack here


	7. Chapter VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truth rears her beautifully ugly head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If ever there was a chapter to listen to the suggested songs, it’s this one!

Listening to: [Falling for Me](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DmQUM2unu0N0&t=MzA0MzgwNGFhYmJlOGJkYTNkZWI5MjQ1ZDUwNjIxMDRmZjMwM2RjMCxydXV1T1hNUA%3D%3D&b=t%3AZSo4FVkj8WQ7ORlwjGyAWQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fyoucantkillamutant.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F176141076238%2Fa-map-made-in-heaven-chapter-6&m=0) by Johnnyswim, [WATER (IF ONLY THEY KNEW)](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Di6CbtXl2JUM&t=ZWI0YmQxZTY2NGUyODQwOTI0NTA3ZDU1MDg1YmVjMTU1YzM4ODE0OSxydXV1T1hNUA%3D%3D&b=t%3AZSo4FVkj8WQ7ORlwjGyAWQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fyoucantkillamutant.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F176141076238%2Fa-map-made-in-heaven-chapter-6&m=0) by Kojey Radical ft. Mahalia, [XXX ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DTFr4br_GrSc&t=MmExYzRjN2EyMDNhNmNlYTU5NmQyOWI5YmE4OTYwNGFiNmRmNTE4MSxydXV1T1hNUA%3D%3D&b=t%3AZSo4FVkj8WQ7ORlwjGyAWQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fyoucantkillamutant.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F176141076238%2Fa-map-made-in-heaven-chapter-6&m=0)by Kendrick Lamar and [City Burns](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DrdqM4nFlI6w&t=YjczZmE1NDMzZTNhOTc2YmNhNjRmYzQxZGM0OWUyZjI4NjUyNGVmZixydXV1T1hNUA%3D%3D&b=t%3AZSo4FVkj8WQ7ORlwjGyAWQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fyoucantkillamutant.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F176141076238%2Fa-map-made-in-heaven-chapter-6&m=0) by Andra Day

* * *

 

**_June 28, 1920_ ** _: Wakanda_

 

“What exactly are we looking at here?” Erik didn’t mean to sound rude, only annoyed. W’Kabi had interrupted his night with Audrey to show him _what exactly_? 

 

The duo lurked in the hall just outside the garden of the Heart Shaped Herb. Erik had never bothered to spend much time here, even as a kid. He much preferred the Royal Greenhouse to this singular garden. Cast in the purple glow from the flower itself, the whole room looked like a menacing dream. Women in long robes shuffled around, standing and stooping to complete their duties along the way.

 

“Zuri has been sending gardeners away all week. They leave with something wrapped in cloth and return with nothing.” Just as W’Kabi said it, a gardener scurried off with a cloth wrapped package. 

 

“What does that have to do with me?”

 

“He started doing it the second you arrived my Prince.” Erik’s head spun with the possibilities, but he didn’t latch onto anything just yet. He needed to do some research. 

 

“W’Kabi, tomorrow, I’m going to talk to a few people who knew my father. You coming?” W’Kabi nodded easily. He didn’t know N’Jadaka anymore, the princeling had changed a great deal in his time away from Wakanda, but those changed seemed to be for the better.

 

“Anything you need my Prince.”

 

—o—

 

Zuri of Badu was running out of time. He’d never been a stupid man, so why he deluded himself into believing he could hide the truth made no sense at all. Still his brain scurried like a rat, reaching for life rings in the form of ideas that would never truly save him. The evidence of his service to T’Chaka was littered around his room. There were small things he’d never gotten rid of, only swept under his bed and behind his wardrobe until he forgot about them completely.

 

It was like N’Jadaka was the catalyst for all of these things resurfacing. Like an earthquake, he shook evidence free. Tickets flutters from the place in the rafters of his room, dust trickling down alongside it. A blindfold found its way from under the bed. A bloody panther claw rolled out from underneath the wardrobe. 

 

Each of these items he sent to burn. He promise T’Chaka there would be no evidence, and in since the deed had been done, he grew lethargic in its wake. Now the prince had returned, and the Gardener scuttled to complete a twenty year old task.

 

—o—

 

**_June 29, 1920_ ** _: Wakanda_

 

Erik rose with the sun to meet Nelene Okiyete. Nelene was one of the two chairwomen for the Wakandian Farmers Association. The other was her twin sister Mokate. Nelene was a stocky woman, skin darkened by the sun and arms strengthened by working the land. She had a smile a mile wide and welcomed N’Jadaka to her lands with open arms. 

 

“Come in, come in my prince.” She shuffled N’Jadaka into a sunroom that overlooked her vast fields.

 

“I must admit, I was happy to hear that the lost prince hadn’t lost his love for the land. Just like his mother.” N’Jadaka could only smile and duck his head at the mention of his mother, heart twinging at the thought of her. 

 

“Thank you for having me over Aunti.” Nelene waved him off and poured some tea, gesturing for N’Jadaka to seat on the plushly cushioned wicker chairs. He sank into the seat reaching for a cookie from the low silver table. No doubt it was made of vibranium or gilded to look so. 

 

“How is Kae doing?” Nelene asked innocently as she child into a chair of her own beside N’Jadaka. She could see so much of his father in him. The quiet intellect that simmered beneath the surface, how his eyes scanned every part of a room the second he entered, those sharp little ears. 

 

“What?” Nelene nodded to Erik’s hair and his hand shot up to the dreads. 

 

“I’d know her work anywhere.” N’Jadaka nodded uncomfortably, flashes of his last meeting with Mrs. Kae flooding his mind as shame filled his gut. He wondered what Kae would think of him now, having found Wakanda. 

 

“She’s alright.” Nelene nodded into her tea, taking another sip before speaking. 

 

“Well you’ve got me here Prince, what do you want to know?”

 

“Anything you can tell me about my father and Zuri would be good.”

 

“Your father and _Zuri_?” N’Jadaka only nodded intently, encouraging Nelene to continue.

 

“There’s not much to tell. I’m pretty sure those two hated each other.” 

 

“Did they always?” Nelene nodded and then slowed, biting her lip and furrowing her brow. Thinking.

 

“I suppose not. I think Zuri’s true anger reared its head when N’Jobu met your mother. Bast he had stars in his eyes for that women and no one could shake them free. Not that I blame him. Your mother was a beauty.” Nelene winked her brown eyes at Erik jovially. 

 

“N’Jobu couldn’t do enough for that girl. Always coming to Wakanda to bring her fresh blooms and new seeds. He would have done anything for that woman. Would have done anything for you too.” She nodded to N’Jadaka seriously.

 

“So Zuri hated my pops because he was in love?”

 

“I don’t think that was it.” She paused and glanced around. “I overheard a conversation between the King, your Father and the Gardener once. N’Jobu was trying to convince the king to provide aid to the Southern American states. Zuri and the king would not have it.” 

 

Nelene could remember the conversation like it was yesterday. She had just finished her first meeting as secretary for the WFA and may have found herself a bit lost on the way out. The trio stood there bickering back and forth like children about the fate of an entire country. 

 

“The King said something along the lines of ‘I cannot rule Wakanda and the Southern United States brother’ and N’Jobu grew increasingly frustrated.” Nelene turned to see N’Jadaka nearly tipping forward out of his chair to listen. She gave him a sad smile.

 

“I’ve never seen your father so angry before. By all accounts, he was the _fun_ brother.” A small chuckle escaped her mouth. “But not after what the King had said. _Bast_ he was heated. He told the king that ‘This is not about ruling or _power_ ’” Nelene paused for effect, turning her entire body towards N’Jadaka

 

“N’Jobu practically spat the words at his brother. He told T’Chaka ‘We have turned our backs on our brethren for too long. If we do not check ourselves now it will be too late to salvage even a sliver of our humanity ubhuti.’”

 

“And Zuri?”

 

“Zuri comforted the King.” 

 

—o—

 

Audrey had work to do. The next Council meeting is in a few days, and she promised Shuri to have the maps done by then. In return, Shuri had slid an impossible amount of American Dollars into her suitcase. Audrey nearly had a heart attack when she saw the envelope. She would have never thought to charge that much for a commission like this, but she _is_ working with royalty. 

 

She made her way to the Lab to find Shuri and continue her work. Music was blasting from the space as usual, it made it easier to find in the winding hallways and staircases of the vast Wakandan palace. Shuri was jumping up and down excitedly as she spoke to Ayo, who listened on, unamused. 

 

“…and that way the bucket falls on his head.” Shuri slapped her hands together excitedly and Ayo rolled her eyes.

 

“Shuri, what are you talking about?”

 

“Oh nothing dear cousin.” Audrey raised her eyebrow and Shuri crumbled.

 

“ _Fine_. Ayo and I were just planning a little prank for the king and his future advisor, cousin.”

 

“ _I_ am not planning anything. I am merely in the wrong place at the wrong time.” Audrey’s smile lifted at Ayo’s smart retort and it only took a second for her to respond.

 

“I want in.” Shuri pumped her arm excitedly whispering ‘yes!’ while Audrey continued. “And why are you calling me cousin? We aren’t related.”

 

“Not yet, but I am sure we are about to be cousin. I saw the way N’Jadaka _gazed_ at you. That man is point two seconds from professing his love to you and proposing.” Audrey couldn’t keep her heart from jumping at the idea of it, but she still shook her head at Shuri.

 

“He’s not focused on me. He’s got too much ambition to focus on me Shuri.”

 

“Sure.” Shuri rolled her eyes at Audrey’s comment. She’d spent plenty of time with N’Jadaka since his return and she could tell her cousin was 100% gone on Audrey. She watched his eyes dart to Audrey every time she entered a room. His hand hovered behind her back whenever they walked together. His eyes twinkled whenever they bantered. Bast, at this point _Audrey_ could propose and he’d say yes.

 

“I didn’t come down here to plan pranks with you though. I need to keep working on those maps of Jabariland for the Council meeting.” Shuri had mentioned that Audrey could use the old cartographer’s office today and she was ready to spread out. The desk in her room was perfectly adequate for letter writing, but she needed more space. For the first time since she’d arrived in Wakanda, Audrey missed Cade’s Atlas. 

 

Catching on quickly, Shuri led Audrey back up the steps of the Lab. She wove them through small walkways Audrey had never noticed before and expansive rooms that held windows bigger than her apartment. Finally they reached a room with a wooden door. The only wooden door Audrey had ever seen in the palace.

 

“The old cartographer married a Jabari woman. This was a gift from her wife I think. We haven’t had an official cartographer since before I was born though.” The door swung open to reveal a room twice the size of Cade’s Atlas. The vibranium floors, while dusty, still glittered. A large window was covered with a dark heavy drape and Shuri coughed as she pulled it open.

 

“Baba used to warn me against going in here. Said I would be bored to tears.” Shuri shrugged as she found the light switch. The bulbs took a moment to flick on, and Audrey was stunned to see the immaculate vibranium table. Half of it was covered in glass and lit from beneath creating an amazing lightbox, and the other half was the smoothest surface she’d ever felt. Her fingers itched to dip a pen in ink and get to work. 

 

—o—

 

**_July 2, 1920_ ** _: Wakanda_

 

Audrey paced the vibranium floor so much she thought shed run a hole in it. She’s finished mapping Jabariland days ago. That wasn’t what compelled her to pace. That wasn’t what tied her stomach in knots. That wasn’t what kept her completely puzzled. When she had first started working in the old cartographer’s office, she’d flown through the Jabariland commission. She even made the changes Shuri suggested before tracing a copy in archival ink.

 

She found the maps on the lightbox. Audrey was planning to neatly pile all of the papers to the side of the table so she could finish up the commission, but the maps on the lightbox would let her. So instead, she studied them. They were maps of Wakanda and the southern states. In the mid 1800’s the island looked to be 500 or so miles away. But when she placed the map from 1900 over top of it, the island seemed to be drifting farther into the sea. Another map from 1905 confirmed her suspicions.

 

According to these maps Wakanda was drifting out to sea. Which in itself wasn’t too much of a cause for alarm, but there were numbers—calculations written all over the maps. This drifting wasn’t natural, it was plotted, planned, calculated even, and right underneath the calculations on every map was T’Chaka’s name, scratched in black ink. 

 

It was more advanced than anything she had ever seen. No one had ever _moved_ land mass like this. It shouldn’t have been possible. Audrey knew that Wakanda was advanced but she never imagined something like this. And why would T’Chaka push the island further away from civilization. Sure the south isn’t the _greatest_ place to live, but southerners are notorious for being friendly neighbors. Why would anyone go to so much _trouble_? To push an island into the sea?

 

Audrey thought for a moment about telling Erik. He might be able to explain some of this, but something stopped her. This was bigger than whatever they were. It was definitely bigger than what Erik probably knew. This is a question for the king. Audrey bit her lip and pushed away the pang of betrayal she felt when she wrote Erik off. T’Challa is king, he _has_ to know about this first.

 

It took her half a day to sketch copies of the maps, but by lunchtime she had gathered them into a thin folder. It took her another half day to write a note to T’Challa. She wasn’t sure how to word any of this, especially if T’Challa had no idea this was happening so she did her best to be concise. The moon illuminated the sky by the time she finished. 

 

Winding her way through the palace, Audrey made it to T’Challa’s office. She only knew where it was because it was right beside Erik’s. She caught sight of his glittering vibarnium nameplate and smiled. _N’Jadaka Udaku, Advisor to the King_. Erik had come a long way, hell he had come _home_. Audrey hoped this wouldn’t ruin anything for him, hoped that her curiosity wouldn’t get her in trouble. Still unsure of her decision, Audrey slid the papers under T’Challa’s door praying to whoever was listening that she made the right decision. 

 

—o—

 

Zuri could remember the night it all happened. He was a garden apprentice then, only trusted to purify the water and prune the new growth. T’Chaka and N’Jobu had made their way into the garden, voices carrying angrily as they drifted closer to Zuri. On his knees Zuri could just see their figures huddled close. 

 

_“Brother you can not keep pushing the island away from this! They will come soon enough.”_ N’Jobu had never cared for their plan to push the island further away from the mainland. 

 

_“I know you are upset about your wife, but moving Wakanda is the only way to keep our people safe.”_

 

_“This is not about my wife. This is about Wakanda brother.”_

 

_“Are you sure about that ubhuti?”_

 

_“As your trusted advisor, I propose we go to the mainland.”_ Zuri had to hold back a scoff at the use of the word ’trusted.’ T’Chaka hadn’t trusted his brother since the day he returned from the mainland, calling for a better future for people that were not his own.

 

_“Talk to the people there, fight for them. If we build those people up—If we build our people up, protecting Wakanda from the mainland’s oppressors will no longer be an issue brother. If we welcome them home, they will see its importance. They will help us protect it, just as we helped them.”_

 

_“This is too great a problem to bend to your ridiculous ideologies N’Jobu.”_

 

_“So you would hide us away?”_ T’Chaka was silent for a time, Zuri held his breath even tighter then. 

 

_“We must help them. They are people just like us. They come from our lands, they are our people.”_ The rest transpired so quickly Zuri could not fathom it. The pair fought for that last time that night, and when Zuri scrambled and surveyed the scene he retched. The king on his knees, his brother in his lap, a gleaming vibranium claw stuck in his chest.

 

“ _My King. I am sorry.”_ Zuri could remember the embarrassment that flamed in his queasy stomach after vomiting in front of the king.

 

_“Zuri, speak nothing of this day.”_ Zuri had agreed, even offered his assistance in any way he could. The king commanded he clean up the mess of N’Jobu, and they plotted what to do with N’Jadaka. From that day on, they were co-conspirators. Now the king was dead, another in his place, and Zuri, son of Badu could do nothing but choke on the secrets and the lies. 

 

—o—

 

Another morning in the fields and another afternoon at the palace. Nelene had been helping N’Jadaka with well…everything. She taught him how to test the soil, and replot the land. She helped him research the best hops that would grow in the Wakandan climate and encouraged him to try a few different seedlings along with his main planned harvest. 

 

Overnight, Nelene had become like a mother to him. Erik remembered when he would sit with his mother at the end of every winter. He would swing his feet beneath the wooden kitchen chair as he sat at the table with his mother, plotting the coming year’s harvest. She would always let him chose a new plant to try, grinning when he chose something outrageous. Still somehow, his mother made something grow. 

 

He had to blink away the memory when he arrived at the palace before being swept away by his tutors. He’d already had all of the lessons he could from Ramonda, and the Council demanded he be well versed in all things Wakanda, but there were only so many senseless Wakandian etiquette rules that a man could take before he felt ready to bump off the next person who demanded he greet his cousin like a ‘king.’

 

Erik sighed with relief when he was finally released from his classes, deciding to make his way to the greenhouse. He could catch up with W’Kabi another time. For now, he just wanted to breathe in the plants and admire their color. Halfway to the royal hothouse he ran into Okoye. The two had never talked much, silently sized each other up and ignoring the need for communication. Apparently, that was over for Okoye. 

 

“I have half a mind to ask you what you are really doing in Wakanda, but even _I_ am not bold enough to question royalty.” Erik rolled his eyes and held back a snort. He’d seen the general in Council meetings. She couldn’t hold her tongue any more than he could hold his.

 

“You can relax Okoye. I’m not here to to anything but farm my father’s land.” An easy lie for it was a half truth. Erik still searched for the truth of what happened to his father, but Okoye didn’t need to know that.

 

“So you are N’Jadaka Udaku, the first Wakandan prince without ambition?” Her voice dripped with skepticism, and N’Jadaka shook his head. 

 

“I didn’t say all that. Just that I don’t want no dinky ass chair to get fat in.” Okoye studied him for a long while. He raised his brow in challenge and she nodded in acceptance.

 

“Kuba ngumthetheli ongenakunqwenela. Ubukumkani abukho indawo yezihlunu.” With that warning uttered she marched off, leaving N’Jadaka to his devices. 

 

—o—

 

**_July 3, 1920_ ** _: Wakanda_

 

“Shuri!” The prank went off without a hitch. Well, sort of. Erik was _supposed_ to get hit with the water too, but he was a bit too fast for the bucket. 

 

“It wasn’t all me brother! Audrey did it too!”

 

“Shuri!” Audrey gasped the name and whipped her head back to a bewildered T’Challa. “I didn’t sir, um I mean, your majes—” Audrey couldn’t continue her fumbling because Erik had burst out laughing. 

 

Audrey had never seen him like this, clutching his sides and bending over in glee. Shuri wasn’t much better, even Ayo cracked a smile. Still, Audrey was happy that the throne room sat relatively empty. The queen was there, sat regally in her throne. A few of the Dora were there too, Okoye doing a much better job at hiding her amusement than Ayo. 

 

“Audrey, do you have a moment?” Shuri’s laughter ended abruptly. Erik whispered ‘ohhh’ like a school child. Audrey squared her shoulders and followed Ramonda’s retreating form while Shuri and Erik whispered back and forth.

 

Audrey followed Ramonda through the ornate palace halls squinting as the sunlight strobed in her face as she passed window after window. She wasn’t sure if she was meant to catch up to Ramonda or stay behind but after a few minutes of walking she nearly bumped into Ramonda’s back when she stopped in the center of the hallway. 

 

They had passed a few doors along the way, glittering with vibranium locks and panther carved handles, but now there were only paintings. Paintings of prestigious Kings and Queens, panthers and generals. Ramonda had stopped the pair in front of a painting of a woman. The entire image was cast in blue. Violet and cerulean glanced off of the woman’s broad nose and left a dreamy glint in her big brown eyes. With her left arm outstretched Ramonda grazed her fingers along the wall beneath the painting.

 

“Years ago, my mother was the country cartographer.” The vibranium nameplate gleamed under her brown thumb. _Cebisa Undakewe, Official Cartographer of Wakanda_.

 

“She travelled all over the island mapping courses and painting worlds on paper. She was the first to map Jabariland. She was the only one they allowed in. I can still remember when the king requested her presence in the palace. It was how I met T’Chaka.” Ramonda’s face drifted into a soft smile.

 

“He was so rude to my mother, I told him off. I Let him know that no one, prince or otherwise speaks to my mother with anything less than respect. I can still see the shock on his face!” She chuckled a bit, and Audrey’s face lifted into a tight smile still wondering what she was doing here. 

 

“You remind me of her. I can see a world of wonder in your eyes. They way you hold your pen…Bast she never went anywhere without a pen.” Ramonda pressed her thumb into the wall, and to the right the wall split, drifting into the floor and ceiling respectively.

 

“The king was impressed when he saw my mother’s map. Hired her on the spot. Gave her this room to map the world ten times over.” Ramonda gestured for Audrey to walk in ahead of her and after another moment of hesitation she did.

 

The room itself wasn’t much to look at in comparison to the rest of the palace. 

 

“I don’t mean to be rude Queen Ramonda, but—”

 

“Why did I bring you here?” Audrey nodded. “I’ve kept this place a secret for longer than I care to remember. I was hiding it. After my mother died I would come here until it no longer smelled like her sweet jasmine and cocoa scent. When that faded I could not bring myself to return. T’Chaka did not understand the pain of it, losing a mother, but I could not fathom another being in this space, _her space_. Until I met you.”

 

“You tumbled onto our little island and brought my nephew home. I prayed to Bast for him back and She dropped you into our laps like a gift. My mother would want you to create more worlds here. _I_ want you to use her space as she did in the past.” _Revive_ _her memory. If only for a moment._

 

“Queen Ramonda I—”

 

“Please, call me Ramonda, or Auntie if that suits you.” Audrey’s eyes widened at the queen’s wink and she nodded. 

 

“I do hope you stay Audrey. N’Jadaka is very clearly taken with you, as he should be.”

 

“ _Enkosi_.”

 

“Your Wakandan is getting better!” Audrey could only nod bashfully. She wasn’t perfect, but she was trying.

 

—o—

 

**_July 5, 1920_ ** _: Wakanda_

 

“Stevens! Wait up.” Each day since she returned from Jabariland Audrey saw Erik in his father’s fields talking to all manner of people. Farmers mostly she assumed, but sometimes a guard slipped into the crowd, or a Border Tribesman. Audrey knew that N’Jobu had never had any sort of official affiliation with the tribe, so this had to be a new alliance. The idea of an alliance of any kind made Audrey…suspicious.

 

“Hey babydoll, what do you need?” Erik’s answer was easy. After all talking to Audrey had become eat most simple thing in his life at the moment. He hadn’t told her anything about the clandestine meetings, or his heavy surveillance of Zuri. She was a smart broad but she didn’t need to know all of that.

 

“What are you up to?” Erik should have known that he wouldn’t get anything past Audrey. He should have been surprised that Audrey held her tongue for this long. Instead, he let her question roll off of his back.

 

“What do you mean A?”

 

“I _mean_ why are you meeting with the Border Tribe.”

 

“There’s something going on here Audrey. I need to get to the bottom of it.”

 

“Of course there’s something going on here. There are a _million_ things going on here! It’s a Royal Court Stevens! That doesn’t mean you need to do whatever it is you’re doing now. I thought you came here for land. To start farming it and brewing and selling? have you forgotten about that?”

 

“Of course I haven’t forgotten. But ever since we got here, things have been strange Audrey. Certain stories just don’t add up.”

 

“What stories?”

 

“My disappearance for one. Everyone thinks I was taken by Klaue. That he killed my father and kidnapped me, but that’s not what I remember.”

 

“I thought you didn’t remember it at all.” Audrey remembered him mentioning that when they were first working on the map, that he couldn’t remember exactly how he got to America from Wakanda, just that he did.

 

“I don’t remember much. Just a blindfold, leaves brushing against my arms and silence.”

 

“That’s not nothing. Eri—” Audrey was interrupted yet again by a small Wakandan man. he held a satchel and a tablet the lit up his face. The back of it gleamed with solar panels and it fit into the palm of his hand. He tapped the screen with his fingers frustrated, murmuring about ‘annoying prototypes’ and something in Wakandan she couldn’t understand.

 

“Miss Cade, there’s a letter for you from Jabariland.” He tapped the screen a few more times with his pointer finger and then dug into his satchel for a small envelope. It was brown, and covered in childlike lettering. The stamp held an image of a Gorilla with the word Hanuman stamped below it. Audrey was so stunned to receive a letter that Erik had to take it for her.

 

He studied the woman he had grown to admire closely. He knew at some point she had to have received a letter from _someone_ but this one seemed to trigger her somehow. Audrey’s mind flashed to the last time she had gotten anything hand delivered like this.

 

In Audrey’s eyes this man looked just like the other postman that knocked on the door of Cade’s Atlas nearly a decade ago. Tired eyes and slouching back, spine curving into a ‘c’ under the weight of his messages. 

_“Miss Cade, I am sorry to have to share this news with you, but on his latest expedition your grandfather met an untimely end—”_ Audrey had stopped listening then, having heard all she needed to know. A large envelope fell into her hands. The deed to Cade’s Atlas among other things. Erik’s voice interrupted Audrey’s detached memory.

 

“Audrey! Babydoll, hey.” Erik waved his hands in front of her, crowding her space and shuffling her towards the wall and away from the center of the hallway. “What the hell is going on? You want me to get rid of this thing?” Erik motioned to the letter in his hand and Audrey snapped back into action, snatching the brown paper from his hands.

 

“No. I—I got it, thanks.” Audrey ran her hands over the rough brown paper, admiring the pulp and blotchy ink. 

 

_To: Bincinke Audrey Cade_

_From: Princess Ti of the Jabari Tribe_

 

With a smile and a deep breath Audrey broke the chunky wax seal. There were two pieces of parchment folded into the envelope, one a letter that detailed all of Ti’s exploits with her sisters and a question on when Audrey would return to Jabariland; the other was a map “home to Jabariland. Just in case you forget bincinke!” Audrey breathed out a laugh at the map’s title, and Erik couldn’t stop himself from speaking. 

 

“Audrey, what was that abo—l” He could see Audrey shutting down, her lips closing tightly and eyes going hard. “Never mind, what did you get?”

 

“It’s a map. Ti drew it for me.” Audrey ran her fingers over the chunky hills and watery lakes that lay between the palace and Jabariland. Erik came around to her shoulder, leaning over it. He was so close to Audrey that his breath fanned the page and she could smell the earth on him. 

 

“Cute.” Audrey nodded, and the pair resumed their palace stroll. Erik standing closer to Audrey than before and studying her for any sign of…whatever had just happened. They ambled past the kitchens and library in silence nearly at the Council Chambers before Audrey spoke again.

 

“What are you going to do?” Erik took his time formulating his response. He knew Audrey would wait for him. Raised voices from the Council room interrupted his thoughts and drew his and Audrey’s attention. 

 

“You were never going to tell me? That _my father_ the King— _Bast_ Zuri.” It was T’Challa speaking to Zuri the succinct gardener that also happened to be T’Challa’s most trusted advisor.

 

“How could he kill his own _brother_?”

 

“N’Jobu was never fit to lead Wakanda. He always had his eyes in another man’s revolution. When N’Jobu came to the Council begging to aid the newly freed slaves in building their lives, T’Chaka refused. He knew Wakanda would stretch itself too thin.”

 

Zuri could remember that night. T’Chaka had sent the Council home after a full hour of arguing went on between him and N’Jobu. The sun has melted into the horizon and the moon rose from the sea. Still the pair fought. 

 

_“How can you turn your back so easily brother? And to actively_ push _the island away from the mainland…I assume the Council does not know.”_ N’Jobu had been disturbed to learn of T’Chaka’s plan to push the island farther into the sea. Zuri saw no problem with the action. It was the only way to keep Wakanda out of the clutches of oppressors who would see to pillage the island they so deeply love. The country they so violently fought for.

 

_“I am not our father. I refuse to indulge every one of your whims N’Jobu. I have a country to lead.”_ T’Chaka had been dismissive of N’Jobu’s pleading since his coronation. N’Jobu did not understand what had happened to cause such a marked change in his brother’s ideals. He could still remember the days they vowed to free the mainlanders of their chains and help them build a Wakanda on the coast.

 

_“What is that supposed to mean ubhuti?”_

 

_“It means that Father turned his head when you brought that white man into our country to steal for your little rebellion. I will not do the same. I will not allow you to betray Wakanda for people that are not our own.”_ T’Chaka spit the words. N’Jobu had been at this for too long, and it was his fault, T’Chaka thought. As king, he never should have allowed that extended war dog mission to the American South. It only served to radicalize his brother and produced an unnecessary heir to the Wakandan throne. 

 

_“He knew?”_

 

_“He was the Black Panther. King of Wakanda. Nothing gets past him brother. He encouraged me to indulge your whims, but I can not in good conscience allow you to do this any longer.”_ Zuri remembered the relief that flooded his heart. Finally the king would no longer be beholden to his brothers indiscretions. Finally T’Chaka could truly be great.

 

_“Why did he not say anything then.”_

 

_“He believed your cause noble. Honorable even.”_ T’Chaka’s derisive snort rivaled that of their mother’s. A woman known for her intelligence and intolerance for idiocy. 

 

_“And you ubhiti? Do you not feel the same?”_

 

“They fought. T’Chaka lived. N’Jadaka was all that was left. We had to loose him, _leave_ him.” Zuri was still shaking himself from the memory when T’Challa responded.

 

“No. _No_.” T’Challa’s head spun. For years he had allowed Zuri to lead the search for N’Jadaka. For year he had searched for his cousin himself. Now to find he was never meant to be found, to learn that his father killed his own _brother_. 

 

“Klaue attempted to break out of the prison that same night. We staged a kidnapping. We had to maintain the lie. We left him far from the border of. To grow and forget our Wakanda.” 

 

“Zuri—”

 

“We had to do it T’Challa, if he is his father’s child…his presence here will bring more pain than joy.” Erik had heard enough, and he was gone before Audrey could reach for him. She stood in the glittering palace hallway, wishing for the first time that she had never found Wakanda at all. 

 

—o—

 

**_July 6, 1920_ ** _: Wakanda_

 

N’Jadaka had a plan. A plan that would prove Zuri right, just before he burned the entire island to the ground. It’s what they all deserve. He had already relayed a version of the plot to W’Kabi, telling him just what he needed to know and nothing more. W’Kabi would get him access to where he needed to be, and all he would need to do is light the match to watch the island burn. Finally, he felt like _Killmonger_ again. 

 

Audrey had spent all day searching for Erik. He wasn’t in his cottage, or his palace room, not in his father’s fields or in the lavish library overflowing with books. He didn’t want to be found so Audrey changed tactics. She looked for his allies. The farmers were all home, and she didn’t find a border tribesman to follow until the morning. After two hours of following the man on errands, she found Erik in the palace basement. The only dark place she’d ever seen in Wakanda. 

 

The basement was cool, a stark contrast to the wet island heat Audrey had gotten used to. Erik stood centered on the concrete floor surrounded by vibranium chests and rolls of parchment. Audrey could only see his back, covered in keloids and broad shoulders rising and falling slowly. he looked larger than Audrey remembered.

 

“Erik.” Audrey voice drifted through the room and Erik cocked his head towards the sound. He never answered, or turned so Audrey tried again.

 

“Erik, what are you doing down here?” Erik reveled in the way his name fell from her lips, knowing it’s probably the last time he’ll hear it. 

 

“He killed my father.” Audrey had nothing to say to that, and Erik knew she wouldn’t. He reveled in her cautious silence like he never had before. 

 

“I can’t let that go dollface.” Audrey’s lip curled in annoyance. The nickname was enough to know that she was speaking to the infamous Killmonger. Erik Stevens was no longer rational, no longer calling the shots. 

 

“You should talk to T’Challa.” Killmonger scoffed. “I’m not telling you to let it all go, but T’Challa didn’t even know, Erik.” It felt strange saying his name so often, but Audrey was willing to try anything to bring killmonger to his senses. Whatever he was planning would be too much. 

 

“Why are you trying to protect him?”

 

“I’m not trying to protect him I’m trying to protect _you_.” And she was. She had already caught sight of the matchbook clenched in his hands. Audrey had a feeling that there was more than vibranium chests and parchment down here. 

 

“Everything you’ve worked for, all of this? You want to destroy it like that?” She snapped her fingers before continuing.

 

“They offered you a position as advisor to the king! You can _use_ your position to get what you really want. You can use it to better the world like your father wanted.” Erik twitched at the use of his father’s words. Audrey knew he would hate her for it, but she also knew he would hate himself more if he destroyed his _home_. 

 

“They killed my _pops_ Audrey. _My_ father! All because he ain’t agree with the king. I can’t let that slide.” Erik finally turned, and Audrey hated herself for jumping. She had never seen him so angry. His dreads fell in his face and his golden fangs were bared in anger. Steeling herself, Audrey pushed forward, closer to Killmonger.

 

“So what are you going to do? Kill the royal court?” Audrey’s arms waved in question. “I wish you could hear yourself Erik! God I wish you would just take a moment to _think_. Erik Azzuri Stevens.” Erik stilled, it was the first time he’d heard Audrey say his full name. It burned on the way down. He knew he’d never hear it again.

 

“Imma do what I have to to honor my father Audrey.” Audrey shook her head in disappointment.

 

“You know, I always wondered what it would be like. To know my home, to know who I’m _really_ supposed to be. I would _kill_ to feel like I truly belong somewhere, to stand in my history. Hell to even _know_ my history and you— You have it all. You’re a freaking _prince_. You’re _home_ , and you want to throw it away?” 

 

“You don’t understand.”

 

“Of course I understand Erik! They left you, they took me. My ancestors, _our_ ancestors were never even supposed to be here. We were traded and sold and left alone in this world—” Tears fell, and Audrey tried to wrangle her cracking voice. 

 

“Of course I understand Erik.”

 

“It’s not that simple dollface.”

 

“It never is, but that doesn’t mean you throw it all away.”

 

“You should go.”

 

—o—

 

So she left. Audrey packed her things, grabbing the key to Killmonger’s model T and hopped on the next ferry to the mainland. The border tribe said nothing as she boarded the boat and only one thing when it docked on the soil of South Carolina.

 

“NgoMeyi Makugcinwe udade okhuselekileyo.” Exhausted and cried out, Audrey couldn’t even begin trying to decipher that sentence.

 

Instead she unfurled the map that got her into this mess, and made her way to Erik’s automobile. The sleek black machine started without a problem and she pushed the pedal hard, sailing down Highway 17, towards home. In a blink she was back in Charleston rolling the car to a stop in front of Oakies. 

 

It looked just as dingy as it had when they left, Lights flickering in the lettered sign and music spilling into the street. Her feet carried her into the bar before her mind could stop them and she made her way to Killmonger’s golden booth. The music tonight was harsher than she’d ever heard it, and Audrey closed her eyes to listen. 

 

_I know a couple of devils in Prada tuxedos…_

 

A dark skinned man spoke into the microphone while a woman crooned beside him. Audrey gazed at the pair, taking in the woman’s braided hair tucked into a silken scarf. She swallowed and sunk further into the booth, letting the music wash over her.

 

_I think there’s something in the water…_

 

Slowly, Audrey’s mind awoke from being on autopilot during her journey. Inhaling made her heart lurch. She couldn’t believe what had just happened. What she just _left. Who_ she just left. Erik was— _is_ hurting. She shouldn’t have— The front door banged against the wall and Junie’s voice jolted Audrey out of her spiraling mind.

 

“Audrey Cade! You’re back!” Junie ambled to the gold booth where her friend sat, taking her in. Her skin shone like it never had before, she looked _younger_ and _wiser_ somehow and Junie couldn’t stop the grin that formed on her face. She missed her little sister. Sliding into the booth with a smile, Junie waved down a waiter.

 

“So how was it? Tell me everything.” 

 

That sentence was all it took for Audrey to break down in tears. 

 

—o—

 

His car key was gone. Audrey was gone. _He_ sent Audrey away. Erik didn’t think she would actually listen. This is the first time she’s ever truly listened to his demands. _Fuck_.

 

Erik had already been to her room. He had already stared at the empty closet for too long and rooted around the desk. The drawers were empty, no ink, no paper, no Audrey. Erik even went where he shouldn’t have, to her secret mapmaking room. he ran his fingers searchingly along the walls until he found the button that allowed him access. He spent hours pouring over the maps, _her_ maps. The whole place even smelled like her. 

 

For a second he convinced himself that nothing had changed. Erik imagined a future where even in his prince hood she would come home to him every night. He would pick something from the fields to cook, and she would tell him all about her daily adventures. After dinner she would sketch him as he read, or did dishes, or wrote. When the moon and stars kissed the sky they would fall into bed together lazily, and drift into a dreamless sleep. They didn’t need dreams anymore, they lived one. 

 

“My Prince.” N’Jadaka was jolted from his reverie by W’Kabi. 

 

“Everything is prepared.” Erik nodded. Still, even with Audrey on his mind he couldn’t shake his ideals. She may have soothing answers but the truth still burns him. Flame was licking his stomach from the inside out.

 

“My prince, are you ready?” W’Kabi questioned. 

 

With a strike and a breath, N’Jadaka lit the match.

 

* * *

 

_Translations_

Kuba ngumthetheli ongenakunqwenela. Ubukumkani abukho indawo yezihlunu: Be careful ambitionless Prince. The monarchy does not have room for fools.

—o—

Enkosi: Thank you

—o—

Bincinke: Explorer (Hausa)

—o—

NgoMeyi Makugcinwe udade okhuselekileyo: may Bast keep you safe sister. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So…yeah…Erik’s going through it. All has been revealed and…shit stinks okay. To be honest that last conversation between Erik and Audrey was one of the first scenes I wrote when I was imagining this story. As an African-American I found it so so easy to relate to Erik in the movie because DAMN y’all didn’t want to help nobody Wakanda??? For real???? But I’m with Audrey on this one, if some how I could find my way back home and be embraced the way that Erik is…Idk man…I might not feel so adrift. At least in terms of family history and whatnot. 
> 
> I think I’m in love with the idea of knowing who I could have been had slavery and all that foul shit not happened. What my culture would have been, or how my diet would be different, even the different bedtime stories I might have heard as a child. I’m into theorizing about that I guess if that makes sense. Which is why the conversation Audrey has with Erik is so important to me. 
> 
> Anyways…enough about me. So…the couple is separated and Erik is ready to drop that match on Wakandan soil…I can fix this I think. It’ll just take some time for those two to find their way back home.
> 
> I really hope no one is disappointed by this. I’ve put a lot into this fic and this is always how it was going to end. I actually never start writing a story until I know how I want it to end. Either way, I love you all for liking and reading and reviewing, you’ve made my life much richer!


	8. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we are.

Listening to: [Bitter End](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DynGYDRnSQ6o&t=YjJkN2M5NmQ4MDkzM2RhY2U5MGVlYjVhZjgwNTFlN2U5OGU2ZjJiNCxMQmdPZ3FadQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AZSo4FVkj8WQ7ORlwjGyAWQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fyoucantkillamutant.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F176156527178%2Fa-map-made-in-heaven-epilogue&m=0) by the Dixie Chicks, [Shine](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DL1rJNNivdlI&t=MjA4OWIzYmQzYmFmOTI4MjdiNWQyNjY0ZWQxYmE1NWQ5ZTMxNGQyNCxMQmdPZ3FadQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AZSo4FVkj8WQ7ORlwjGyAWQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fyoucantkillamutant.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F176156527178%2Fa-map-made-in-heaven-epilogue&m=0) by Leon Bridges, and [Redemption Song](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DQrY9eHkXTa4&t=OWEzNGUwOTk3OTZiOGQ5ZWU2YTA0YWI0NGJjZTUxZDZmMDdjZDE5OCxMQmdPZ3FadQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AZSo4FVkj8WQ7ORlwjGyAWQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fyoucantkillamutant.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F176156527178%2Fa-map-made-in-heaven-epilogue&m=0) by Bob Marley

 

* * *

 

**_July 10, 1922_ ** _: Charleston, SC_

 

Two years, four days, and…5 hours, since Audrey Cade left Erik in Wakanda. She never heard from him again, and after that first year she stopped waiting. Well as much as she could. That first year was…a bit of a frenzy. She convinced the US government to commission her to remap that Francis Marion National Forest in Awendaw, and she spent half a year searching for that tree. 

 

Audrey mapped over 200,000 acres of vast expansive green searching for a baobab that shouldn’t have been there. It took her six long months to find it within the maze of slender trunked trees, and when she did Audrey lost her breath. Where there was once a strong wide tree, stood only a stump. It was withered and wilted, rotting from the inside and curled in on itself. 

 

Audrey had held out hope for a while that Erik didn’t do it, that he didn’t destroy Wakanda. But she hadn’t heard from him, or Shuri, or even Ti for that matter and seeing the entrance to Wakanda shriveled and dying… She cried for hours that day, gut wrenching sobs pulled from her aching heart. Audrey felt as though an entire part of her had been scooped out and left bare and raw. 

 

To be fair, Junie let Audrey wallow for a while. Too long if you asked Junie, but she could hardly get Audrey to talk about it. In all honesty Junie had never been one for feelings, her husband took over when the kids were crying but this is _Audrey_. Her little sister, her partner in crime, the smartest person she’d ever met. 

 

Junie will never forget what Audrey said at Oakies, that first night back.

 

_“I found it Junie. I found home.”_

 

Audrey did her best to tell Junie all she could stomach. 

 

_“Erik is—was a prince. Lost royalty.”_

 

Junie lost it of course, couldn’t understand why Audrey left Erik in the first place. Audrey tried to explain, she really did, but it seemed that the difficulty of the situation was between her and Erik. 

 

_“They hurt him and I couldn’t—he wouldn’t listen Junie. I’m afraid I’ve—”_

 

All Junie could do in the end was hold her friend. She took her home and fed her sweets, and when that didn’t work she forced her back on a schedule. The shop reopened two months after Audrey returned, and she would go running with Junie every morning before the shop doors creaked open to the public.

 

Mrs. Floyd from the County Clerk’s office was the first to click her heels through the door, on the third day she opened. A few of her grandchildren tumbling in alongside her. Audrey softened at the babbling children, setting them up with paper and crayons at a smaller desk she reserved for these occasions. 

 

_“You let Mr. Stevens know I am keeping his place nice and clean sweetheart. And when you get a chance, come on down to the library and read to the kids, they’ve been missing you while you were away.”_ Audrey jolted at the mention of Erik. Junie hadn’t said his name since she had spilled everything, and to hear about him when he wasn’t there…hurt.

 

_“Oh—okay Mrs. Floyd.” A deep inhale. “Is there anything I can get for you now?”_ Mrs. Floyd went on to describe the commission she needed and Audrey did her best to focus. That’s how it’s been since she reopened. 

 

Audrey used some of the money she had gotten from Shuri to make some upgrades to the shop as well. She’d found the best mechanic around to rig her a lightbox like the one in Wakanda, and a carpenter to get her the smoothest table money could buy. It still didn’t compare to vibranium, but her commissions shot through the roof after. 

 

She had three sketchbooks full of Wakanda and Jabariland. The ornate palace halls, shining solar paneled automobiles, and the vast fields of Wakanda colored the pages. When she flicked through them now…It all seemed like a dream. She still reads the letter she got from Ti all those years ago. Ran her fingers over the splotchy ink of the map and uneven pulp of the paper. 

 

Some days, bad days, she thought about what life would have been like if she had stayed. We he have burned her with all of Wakanda. Would he have reconsidered? Would she have ever returned home if he did? Erik was so set on his ambitions, Audrey was never truly sure if he had enough time for her. Sometimes she wasn’t sure she would have time for _him_. After she found Wakanda, her thoughts opened up to finding other lost lands. Discovering worlds people hadn’t seen in centuries somehow seemed _possible_ after finding Wakanda.

 

The door to Cade’s Atlas swung open interrupting her musings, and all Audrey heard were the pitter patter of little feet. 

 

“Bincinke!” 

 

“Ti?” Audrey could barely speak. Before her was a girl, skinny and sprouting and covered in furs from the mountains, hopping from foot to foot. 

 

“You remember! I _knew_ you would! Baba wasn’t sure but I _knew_ it!” Audrey’s heart was full to bursting when Ti released a triumphant smile. Babbling on and on.

 

“Uncle said I could run ahead if I bring you this!” She waved a wooden box around, nearly dropping it before she set it down and leapt into Audrey’s arms.

 

“I missed you _bincinke._ ” Audrey squeezed Ti tight. _Please don’t let this be a dream_. 

 

“I missed you too princess.” Another squeeze and Ti jumped out of her arms, shoving the box into Audrey’s shaking hands.

 

Ti gestured for Audrey to open it, so she did. It took her a moment to find the silk pull tab on the sleek box and the tab pulled the lid off slowly. The inside of the box was laced with soft, shining fabric. Silver, like vibranium. Inside was a beer bottle. Long necked and clear, filled with glittering blue liquid, the label read: _Wakandan Brews, Est. 1921_. There were a few Wakandan words at the bottom, Audrey only catching the words ‘home’ and ‘family’ before it fell from her hands back into the box. 

 

She was so busy staring at the bold lettering that she barely heard the door clink open. Soft boots squeaked on the wooden floorboards, and long denim pants covered the man up to his waist. A soft cotton shirt hugged his shoulders and Audrey stopped breathing when she got to his handsome, brown face.

 

“Hey babydoll.”

 

“E—Erik?” Audrey’s breath left her in a rush. _Wakanda lives_. 

 

* * *

 

_Translations_

Bincinke: Explorer (Hausa)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are! The finale! This is the scene I imagined at the end, no crazy touching reunion, just Audrey seeing that Erik is alive. That’s all I wanted, I nice soft ending
> 
> I know I say this in every chapter, but I want to thank everyone for reading this little AU. This is my first fic ever, and going into it I wasn’t confident that anyone would even read it let alone like it. I am forever grateful that I started writing fic for this wonderful fandom. I know that there are sometimes petty squabbles and shit, but everyone of y’all is amazing and I’m so happy to write amongst my amazing peers


	9. Futurette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, a couple of people requested a lil more of this story and I had this dialogue playing around in my head for a bit so…here we are! This occurs a few years after the Epilogue and it’s mostly fluff, hope y’all enjoy!

Listening to: [Rise Up](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DkNKu1uNBVkU&t=ZWEzMTg4MDc5OWQ2OWE5ZTMzMzdiMGQzMDgyZjMxNmY4ZmYxYTVlMCxWM3dPckRXaQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AZSo4FVkj8WQ7ORlwjGyAWQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fyoucantkillamutant.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F176640966468%2Fa-map-made-in-heaven-futuretake&m=0) by Andra Day, [Lost in My Mind](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DYVrCS_s4a20&t=ZjNhZjIxMjE5NTlmZmJlZDE2ZTA4MWVmODdiNTIyNGUwZGU3NDA1MSxWM3dPckRXaQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AZSo4FVkj8WQ7ORlwjGyAWQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fyoucantkillamutant.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F176640966468%2Fa-map-made-in-heaven-futuretake&m=0) by the Head and the Heart and [Cheers to the Fall](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DHrzx3obzUmY&t=NDExNmNhMDZkZWM4NjVjMTdkZjBjNzIwYTU0ODZiNWI1ZGZmMGRkYyxWM3dPckRXaQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AZSo4FVkj8WQ7ORlwjGyAWQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fyoucantkillamutant.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F176640966468%2Fa-map-made-in-heaven-futuretake&m=0) by Andra Day

* * *

 

 **_August 15, 1928_ ** _: Jabariland_

“Ti. You can’t go around punching people.” Audrey’s voice was at once cloying and scolding.

“I do not go around punching  _people_  Bincinke, I punched Royuda.” Ti spit the name of one her classmates like it was poison and Audrey waved her explanation off. Ti had come out of her shell completely in the time Audrey had spent in Jabariland, and she wasn’t quite sure how much of a good thing that was.

“Semantics.”

Their found family sat in the Jabari throne room together after hours. M’Baku had hung up his ‘king of the mountain’ furs for the night, leaving him in leathers that even Audrey appreciated. Kita winked at Audrey when she saw her looking at M’Baku for a beat longer than normal and Audrey stuck out her tongue in retaliation heat rising to her cheeks. R’Kari and Maku sat with flashcard Shuri had gifted to them, something about times tables and the beginnings go quantum physics. Whatever it was, the preteens were locked in fierce competition.

Ti, Audrey and Erik sat in the center of the throne room, on the plushest rug in the castle. Ti sat before Audrey as she threaded beads onto the girl’s braids while Erik sat behind Audrey, doing the same to her own. The pair got matching hairstyles every time Audrey returned home to Jabariland after a work trip. She still had Cade’s Atlas to take care of but in the years since Erik had returned, Wakanda, and Jabariland specifically had become home. Tapping Ti’s shoulder to signify that Audrey was done, Ti hopped up, whirling on her.  

“It is not my fault!” For a moment, Audrey got a glimpse of the teenager Ti would become next year. She dreaded it.

“Blame isn’t the problem here Ti. Your actions have repercussions. You may not feel them now but one day––”

“Bincinke, he disrespected my family! My honor! I could not let him get away with that!” Ti whined at Audrey’s tone, and the woman threw her arms up in exasperation.

“M’Baku, don’t you have anything to say to your daughter?” M’Baku pulled his attention from his newest baby girl to shrug.

“She’s  _your_  goddaughter”

“Erik?” Erik froze, a bead falling from his hands and onto the carpet. He snatched it up quickly, knowing not to leave anything small laying around in a room full of babies. That’s one of the first things he learned when he came back to Jabariland after the fire. The other was that M’Baku had a better sense of humor than his cousin.

“Sorry babydoll, but I’m with the kid on this one. Roy-whatever needs to learn his place.”

“Unbelievable.” Audrey huffed and mumbled under her breath.

“What was that?” Erik asked with a smirk. He loved seeing Audrey this way. Passionate and frustrated.

“Are you done yet?” Erik fastened the last bead with a flourish standing only to lean down and sweep Audrey into his arms. Now that that he could see her face, cute, but scrunched in annoyance he could see that this was really bothering her. Sure it was a little strange, out of her entire blood family, Ti is the least violent person of the bunch. Even the new baby threw punches before Ti did. That’s why Erik no longer babysits the little monster.

“Bincinke, are you really mad at me?” Ti’s voice was small, worried.

“No Ti. Of course not, I just––I don’t want you to think everything can be solved by violence. Life doesn’t work that way okay?” Audrey placated her goddaughter, pulling her into a hug.

“Okay.”

“Well the both of you just look like the bees knees. And you miss,” Erik turned to Audrey. “Who put those beads in your hair? They look like the cat’s meow.” Ti and Audrey glanced at each other before bursting into laughter, falling into a heap on the floor while Erik sat beside them grinning. He never imagined in a million years that he’d be happy to see two birds laughing at him but things had changed.  _He_  had changed.

A knock sounded, drawing everyone’s attention to the wide wooden door that swung open.

“Ubangiji M’Baku. Dan sari Shuri na Wakanda ya isa.”

“Thank you Motu!” The girls flocked to Shuri excitedly and she smiled, bending down to greet each of them with a hug. They dispersed when she rose, giving her a few moments to greet the adults.

“I see everyone is here.” She nodded her head to M’Baku and Kita, going to grab the newest Jabari warrior. “And how is my newest niece?” The infant pushed her arms and legs into the air with a grin and Shuri blew a raspberry on the baby’s belly that resulted in a giggled shriek from the both of them. She turned to Audrey with a grin.

“And how is my favorite cousin doing?” Erik and Audrey responded at the same time. Audrey with fun exasperation and Erik with mock indignance.

“Still not cousins Shuri.”

“I thought  _I_  was your favorite cousin Shuri!” Shuri rolled her eyes at Erik looking at him dead on as she responded.

“N’Jadaka, you are my favorite  _pyromaniacal_  cousin. Remember?”

“When will you let that go Shuri? It’s not like anybody died.”

“You destroyed a quarter of the palace, N’Jadaka.” Shuri deadpanned.

“Technically W’Kabi destroyed a quarter of the palace.”

“Under your instruction.”

“Semantics.” Erik waved away the facts.

He remembered the day it all happened. The day Audrey left. He had been ready to destroy Wakanda. He had another better to do, and revenge sounded much sweeter than whatever else was waiting for him. Audrey wasn’t coming back, his mother wasn’t coming back, his father…his  _pops_  he never stood a chance. T’Chaka killed his own brother to avoid helping the people who deserve it and that knowledge festered in his chest, burning a hole like ash dropped on paper.

He was ready to burn it all when he lit that match, but he couldn’t let it fall. W’Kabi had already left to fulfill his part of the plan, and Erik stood there pushing Audrey’s words away, pushing his fathers words away. He didn’t want to do the right thing. He didn’t want to fix the world, he just wanted to  _feel_ better. He wanted to see his Pops again, he wanted to hold Audrey and wake up in her arms, he wanted to grow flowers for his mother. By the time he thought of all the things he wanted, the match had burned to a stub, stinging him as it died on his fingertips. He barely noticed the burn, a man on his knees rarely does.

Ramonda was the one to find him, sat before an explosive with a matchbook in his hands. She had come looking for him, W’Kabi and the Boarder Tribesmen already having completed their half of the bargain by setting the eastern wing of the palace on fire. She was looking for N’Jadaka in the chaos refusing to lose him again. T’Challa begged her to leave but Shuri could see the determination in their mother’s eyes. She affixed a smoke mask on her mother’s face and prayed to Bast she would return in one piece.

When Ramonda found him, she ripped apart the bomb and snatched the matchbook from Erik’s hand. Hauling him up and out of the basement that was beginning to flood with smoke she barely staggered under his weight. Apologies pooled between T’Challa and Ramonda but Erik didn’t need it from them. The man he needed to hear say “ndiyaxolisa” was dead and gone. The palace had burned and Erik was still smoldering.

So Erik secluded himself in the mountains. He knew Audrey loved it here and if he couldn’t be close to her, he could  _feel_ close to her. M’Baku found him freezing his ass off in the snow and brought him back to the Jabari palace. In his lowest moment M’Baku did not let Erik die and they took to each other like a fish to water.

“Erik?” Audrey had gotten used to Erik falling into his silence, but after a while she always tried to shake him out of it. She knew he was thinking about the past, who he was and who he wasn’t. That line of reflection never served him well.

“Yeah babydoll?” Audrey waited until Erik reached for his water skin.

“Shuri wants to know when you’re going to marry me.” Erik choked on his drink while Shuri cackled and Audrey looked on innocently.  

* * *

_Translations_

Bincinke: Explorer (Hausa)

Ubangiji M’Baku. Dan sari Shuri na Wakanda ya isa: Lord M’Baku, Princess Shuri of Wakanda has arrived. (Hausa)

ndiyaxolisa: I am sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there’s a little snippet of their life together now! They aren’t married yet lol, but that may come in time. Shuri loves teasing N’Jadaka about that. 
> 
> Also gave y’all a little glimpse into what Erik was thinking that fateful day he pushed Audrey away (spoiler alert he wasn’t really thinking at all, he was just HURTING), and a touch of how he started his journey to healing. I honestly just think Erik and M’Baku would be besties for some reason lol. 
> 
> Hope y’all liked it! I’m pretty sure I’m all out of juice for this story so this is probably the last you’ll be hearing from me in this AU. I’ve got others to play in and share with you guys!


	10. A Map Made in Heaven Mood Board

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi! This is NOT an update, A Map Made in Heaven is a completed story, but I wanted to share the mood board I made for my fic :)   
> Enjoy and thanks for reading!

 

Thanks for reading! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are interested, I'll be posting a new story starting in October. It's called 'The Mystery of the Golden Fang'. I post on my tumblr (youcantkillamutant) first, and here second, so follow me there if you want to keep up! :)

**Author's Note:**

> so??? Thoughts? I’ve got about 8-10 chapters planned but who knows? There’s so many awesome writers in this fandom idk if I even should keep it up lol.
> 
> I'm youcan'tkillamutant on tumblr :) The blog is a mess but you can come talk to me there if you wanna!


End file.
